Bishies & Buster Swords
by Fenikkusuken
Summary: A collection of shorts from the Final Fantasy VII universe, featuring various pairings and situations from across the timeline. Rated for citrus.
1. Assertion

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns them; I always return them in fairly good condition.**  
**

**A/N:** Set after the events of _Advent Children_ but before _Dirge of Cerberus_; Captain McAngstyPants rides again and Tifa looks for patience. Written for LiveJournal's Springkink comm and the March 15, 2010 prompt of 'Possessive and demanding – "Say my name."

**Bouquets** to my betas: Empatheia, FuschiaFinn and Ranuel.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warning:** slight non-con, lemon

**Assertion**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Say it," he demanded, his teeth grazing her collarbone.

"_What_ is with you?" Tifa demanded, trying to both wriggle loose and ignore the shivers Cloud was causing... neither very effectively. He didn't answer, instead delivering a non-verbal rebuke hard enough to make her flinch. Doing her best to disregard her lover's ungentle handling, Tifa glared up at the ceiling and again attempted to figure out what had brought on his inexplicable bout of aggression... because otherwise there was going to be a Cloud-shaped dent in their bedroom wall as soon as she had a free hand.

She'd barely closed the door, yawning and scrubbing her fingers through her hair, when he'd practically tackled her into the panel. _He's lucky he didn't get a knee in the crotch._ Instinctively fending him off had only earned her an expletive and his teeth in her shoulder; she was so taken aback by both that Cloud was able to strip off most of her clothes and grapple her onto the bed without significant resistance. Once he had her trapped beneath him, the rough fabric of his trousers scratching her bare legs, he proceeded to leave reddened marks that could only be very loosely described as 'love bites' all over her throat and chest. Tifa recovered from her shock and fought back, but quickly realized that something was _very_ wrong, because he didn't back off. _Where__ is this possessive crap coming from?_

If Cloud pulled an alpha-male moment, there was always a good natured tone to his masculine posturing, a wry grin lurking at the corners of his mouth because they both knew who was really in control and could stop him with only a word. _He always makes sure it's __very__ worth my while to play along, but he's never been this rough! _She tried to twist free and nearly succeeded; he responded by resting more of his weight on her as what sounded rather like a growl vibrated through her ribcage. Tifa first scowled at the top of Cloud's head, then bit her lip. _ What on earth could've set him off?_

"Say my name."

Angry enough to spit something considerably pithier than his name, but also extremely puzzled, Tifa remained silent to see what he'd do; Cloud glanced up through his bangs. The eye contact only lasted a split-second before he went back to creating reddened marks on her body, but it was enough for her to catch an unnerving glimpse of his inner conflict. _He's... desperate? _ Stunned, Tifa mentally flailed for a few moments until she hit on an incident earlier that evening, one that occurred just as Cloud walked into the bar, fresh from an overnight delivery. _Is __that __what's making him act like this? Oh, for the love of Shiva! _

She would've smacked herself in the forehead if she was able, and then cuffed him upside the head for being an idiot, but Cloud's large hands firmly pinned her wrists against the mattress as his teeth again marred her pale skin. "Ow! Would you _stop_ that?" she protested distractedly as she parsed her memory for details.

A well-dressed, well-educated, well-spoken businessman - the _classy_ kind of customer that the 7th Heaven liked to encourage - had spent a fair chunk of his expense account on some of her best liquor. Unlike other first-timers, he hadn't gotten drunk, hadn't made a pass at her, hadn't picked any fights and had paid up without a fuss. He'd given her his business card, said he'd recommend the 7th Heaven to his colleagues in Rocket City and shook her hand like a gentleman... and that was that, so far as she'd been concerned.

Cloud obviously begged to differ, judging by his reaction both then and now. He'd given the man a vitriolic look and stormed back out, almost slamming the door off its hinges... and without even acknowledging her warm 'welcome home' although he'd been away for two days.

_After __everything__ we've been through together... after __all__ this time... __argh__. _Tifa sighed deeply and reluctantly relaxed, stretching slowly beneath him so that he wouldn't think she was continuing to resist. As she apparently submitted, Cloud also gentled his grip and his attentions, the sharp bites and nips giving way to lingering licks and nibbling kisses. _He's never been any good at talking about stuff, so why am I not surprised that he reacted this way? _She was debating between slapping some sense into him or kissing him senseless, until Cloud unintentionally gave her the opening she needed.

Shifting upwards so that they were face-to-face, he gazed at her with eyes gone deep blue and smouldering. "Say my name," he commanded tightly, his body rigid with tension.

Struck speechless by the intensity of his need, Tifa finally managed a crooked smile. "Cloud..." she whispered, trying to pack as much understanding and love as possible into that single word. He didn't give her a chance to elaborate, though; he kissed her so fiercely that she could barely breathe, releasing her wrists to tangle handfuls of silky black hair. As soon as her arms were free, Tifa hugged him with all of her strength while kissing him back with every fibre of her being.

Cloud was panting and smoky-eyed when they broke apart, his mouth soft; Tifa spared a passing thought for how vulnerable he looked as she cupped his face between her palms. "_You're_ the _only_ one I'll ever want," she murmured, hoping he would accept her sincerity. His arousal haze cleared like morning mist swept from a summer sky; she had no warning before he rolled off her and hid his eyes behind the back of his hand.

Reflexes honed by years of battle, Tifa nimbly followed his movement and straddled his narrow hips, holding firmly onto his biceps in case he tried to escape. _We have to settle this __now_. Waiting for his hand to move, she watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and followed the line of his throat down to the sculpted planes of his bare chest. When he stubbornly continued shutting her out, she bent down and pressed a kiss to his calloused palm. "I'm right here, Cloud," she breathed. "I'll _always_ be here."

Fingertips curled, brushed her cheek. "Why?" he rasped.

"Because I choose to be," Tifa answered, mouthing the pulse-point in his wrist.

Long fingers snapped into a fist. "When I saw that guy touch you... I-I nearly lost it. I had to leave, or I was gonna rip him apart."

She lightly kissed each white-skinned knuckle. "He's no threat to you." _To us._

Cloud huffed what almost might have been a laugh. "He looked a little too much like one of those damn Turks in his slick suit."

_That's__ still rattling around his brain?_ "I prefer my men to be more casually dressed." He let out a small snort; Tifa noted a slight lessening of tension in his frame."What did you do instead of starting a bar-room brawl?"

"Unloaded the bike, checked on the kids, had something to eat... punched holes in a couple of walls...."

"Worked yourself into a real sweat, in other words." Releasing his arms, she lightly massaged the nape of his neck. The way his shoulders relaxed at the gentle touch gave her an idea.

When she began briskly running her fingers over his scalp, Cloud twitched, then cautiously asked, "_What_ on Gaia are you doing?"

"Checking for head injuries."

"Huh?"

Tifa grinned, slowing her soothing motions until more of the tightness left his body. "You _must_ have fallen off Fenrir and clocked yourself, if you seriously think I'd ever be interested in a guy like _that_," she declared.

Cloud went still for a long moment before exhaling with the air of a condemned man. "You deserve better than a glorified delivery boy," he mumbled.

_And so we reach the crux of the matter._ Dipping down to press a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth, she purred, "For your information, I happen to find delivery boys – especially scruffy, thick-skulled, thin-skinned ones - _highly_ attractive."

He moved his hand just enough to peer up at her with one damp-lashed eye as he forced out, "_Why_, Tifa?"

"Because I...." She blushed a lovely shade of rose, but bravely held his anguished gaze as she spoke the words often gasped in the heat of the moment over the last year, but never so bluntly expressed in the stillness between. "B-because I love you."

As if he needed to see her more clearly, he finally dropped his hand and searched her abashed but sincere expression. Catching hold of her wrists – far more gently than the first time – Cloud carefully stroked his thumbs over the bruises. Regarding her with such a serious mien that Tifa nearly squirmed, he finally muttered, "I don't deserve it."

"Why not?" Old pain and new guilt surfaced; he looked away. Pulling free of his grasp, Tifa poked him in the chest – _hard_. "I won't break; I can handle anything you dish out, including the apparent need to mark your territory." He flinched, remorse writ large on his expression, and she nearly gave into the impulse to swat some sense into him. "You've nearly died _how_ many times protecting this planet and other peoples' happiness? I'm surprised that there aren't hordes of fangirls hanging around the bar, hoping for a chance to bang the legendary Cloud Strife... then you'd see _me_ rearranging the decor with my fists."

He offered her a small, unexpected smile; encouraged, Tifa stretched out on top of him, granting the comfort of skin against skin. His belt buckle scraped along her belly; as she reached down to push it aside, Cloud tentatively rested his fingertips on her shoulders, as if he were afraid that she'd shrug him off.

"Every time I'm offered a job, I literally count the hours that I'll be away," he admitted, his voice very soft. "If it's too many, I turn it down... and then feel like a loser for not doing my part to support this family. And _then_ I think that you'd be...."

"Better off without you? You _must_ have hit your head." Tifa snuggled under his chin, kissing the divot at the base of his throat as Cloud's arms slid around her. Threading his fingers into her hair, he gently brought her mouth to his, offering an apology by way of a lingering kiss. She eagerly wound herself around him, trying to show him without words just how much she needed him... until she was pricked by his belt buckle in a _very_ tender area and jerked away.

"Tifa...?" His voice had dropped into that lower register that never failed to make her toes curl in anticipation, while his hands roamed over her back and through her hair.

Fumbling with the metal clasp, she breathlessly muttered, "Take this thing off, already."

Cloud quickly obliged, kicking free of his trousers before reaching for her. Tifa held back, openly admiring his lean body, toned from years of handling oversized weapons. A purely masculine smirk curved his lips when her appreciative gaze fastened on his erection. "I hear it's considered 'legendary' by some people," he drawled.

Tifa blinked rapidly several times, then deadpanned, "Unlike your sense of humour."

"Hey!"

She gave a slow, sultry smile, effectively killing his protest. "C'mere." Effortlessly turning the tables, Tifa pushed Cloud onto his back, sensuously moulding her body against his as she thoroughly kissed him. Pulling her closer, he threw back his head and groaned when she trailed heated caresses down the side of his throat and across his chest to his nipples. Gently nibbling on the pebbled flesh, Tifa smiled briefly when Cloud gasped and clutched at her. Distracting him with more sweet torment, she subtly positioned herself, then took him in one long, slow slide.

He bucked hard, seating himself even more deeply while the erotic friction created by their joining set off small tremors throughout her body. Pushing herself up onto her hands, Tifa watched him through her lashes as she rocked against him, giving herself over to the sensations building inside her. Cloud jammed a pillow under his head and cupped her breasts, tonguing one sensitized nipple and thumbing the other, switching back and forth while she rode him more and more frantically until her body clenched and rippled around him.

As Tifa collapsed on his chest, trying to catch her breath from the aftershocks of her orgasm, Cloud planted his feet into the mattress and firmly gripped her hips. He thrust rapidly upwards until he yanked her hard against him and let out a strangled shout that sounded very much like her name. Shuddering from the strength of his release, he held her tightly as if afraid he'd lose her, and while their hearts slowed, he pressed affectionate kisses to her forehead.

She stirred, raised her head to smile drowsily and trace the curve of his lower lip with her finger. He playfully nipped at the slender digit, and was rewarded with a lopsided grin that became a mischievous smirk. Sliding up Cloud's sweat-gleamed body until she could reach his ear, Tifa lightly tugged on the lobe with her teeth before whispering, "You can scream _my_ name anytime."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	2. Life Savers

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix owns them; I always give them back in reasonably good condition after tormenting them.**  
**

**A/N:** Written for LiveJournal's SpringKink comm and their March 11, 2010 prompt of 'Rude/Elena - curiosity - 'Why do you always wear sunglasses?'

**Bouquets **to my beta team of Empatheia, FuschiaFinn and Ranuel!

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** mild coarse language

**Life Savers**

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**

"Tseng was really inspirational today, don't you think?" Elena sighed as she settled into the passenger seat. Rude merely grunted as he spun the wheel and moved their vehicle out into traffic.

"It's so hard to tell what he's thinking," the blonde Turk grumbled, propping her chin on her fist as she looked out the passenger window. "_Nothing_ perturbs him; I wonder...." The bald man cast a sideways glance at his briefly-silent companion but said nothing.

"Have you ever seen Tseng lose control, Rude?" At his noncommittal mumble, Elena frowned prettily, unable to read his expression. "Why do you always wear sunglasses?" she blurted out.

It took Rude a very long time to answer, so long that Elena wondered if he was giving her the deaf ear, but he finally rumbled, "They save my life."

Intrigued, she leaned towards him, inspecting the frames and darkened lenses. "What's so special about them? Built in weapons systems? Communications technology? Materia detectors?"

After a silent moment - or twenty - Rude answered, "Nope."

Elena eagerly awaited an elaboration, but he appeared done with the conversation. Pouting a little, she went back to daydreaming; her eyes had just glazed over at the image of a shirtless Tseng slinking towards her when Rude suddenly added, "If Reno knew how many times a day I roll my eyes at his bullshit, I woulda been dead years ago."

**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**


	3. Enlightened

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or situations depicted in _Advent Children_; Square Enix has that distinct pleasure.

**A/N: **This fic is set after the final scene of _Advent Children_, when the victory party at 7th Heaven has lurched its way to a finish long after Barret's bedtime. Influenced by ValentineNinja's fic on a similar theme, _A New Promise._

**Bouquets** to my lovely betas, Ranuel and SilverOnTheRose.

**Warnings: Coarse language and WAFF.**

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Enlightened**

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

"Will it be financially viable?"

The big man being questioned ran his hand over the neat rows of his tightly-braided hair. "I'm just a prospector," he demurred.

"A very _good_ prospector, from all I've heard."

Barret inclined his head in acknowledgement. "The reports I've had back from the surveyors say it might be the biggest oil field on Gaia."

The dark-haired man with the neatly trimmed beard looked into his almost-empty glass for a long moment before swirling the amber liquid and taking a sip. "The WRO has a strong interest in developing other energy sources for the benefit of the Planet. Send me a prospectus on your venture, and I'll have my people analyze the data." Smiling genially, Reeve added, "We will more than likely be interested in purchasing a stake in your company."

"After what you did for my Marlene, it'd be an honour to do business with you."

"The pleasure is mine." The two men shook hands, then turned their attentions to the other members of their party. Crimson eyes briefly smouldered over the high buckled collar of his cloak before Vincent again fixed his impassive gaze on the door leading into the 7th Heaven's kitchen. The metal joints of his gauntlet clicked softly as he flexed his fingers on his leather-clad knee, the only outward sign of impatience. The fourth man's chair was precariously rocked back on its two rear legs as he apparently keenly appraised the label artwork on his beer bottle, but closer inspection revealed that his eyes were closed, his chin resting on his chest.

Exchanging amused glances with Reeve, Barret reached under the table and yanked on the chair leg, bringing it and its dozing occupant upright with a thump. "Whaddya think about Reeve's offer, Cloud?" he jovially asked, while Vincent adroitly rescued the sloshing bottle and set it on the table.

Blinking owlishly, the blond swordsman rubbed the back of his neck. "Dunno, Barret. You were talking about rock striking or something?"

"Rock _strata_, Spiky. The wrong kind can really fuck up your drilling schedule."

"I'll take your word for it." Stretching his arms up over his head, Cloud glanced around the bar, empty except for themselves and Reeve's bodyguards at the table next to the door. "The place finally cleared out, huh? Where's Cid?"

"Your profane pilot friend was last seen rolling out the door an hour or so ago in company with an equally inebriated Reno," Reeve said. "Something about an airship versus helicopter agility contest tomorrow morning."

"Oh, _shit_. Let's hope they sober up first."

Barret chuckled, pouring another round of liquor for Reeve and himself. "No worries; Cait Sith, Nanaki and Rude are chaperoning."

"Thank goodness _that's_ over!" announced a shrill female voice. "Of course, it would've gone _much_ faster if the sexist males cluttering up the place had helped!"

The 'sexist males' in question all shiftily dodged eye contact with Yuffie as the ninja fisted her hands on her hips and glared ferociously… all except Vincent, who merely gave the young woman a steady look before contemplating the middle distance.

"G'night, Daddy!" Marlene skipped across the room towards their table.

"Goodnight, princess," Barret rumbled, hugging his adopted daughter. Registering the time, he asked in consternation, "You kids are just going to bed _now_?"

"We were helping Tifa!" Marlene brightly informed him. "There were lots and lots and _lots_ of dishes to wash tonight!"

While Cloud flushed guiltily, Barret quickly asked, "Marlene, do you remember Mr. Tuesti?"

Clear eyes searched the man's lean features. "You helped me and Elmyra, right?"

"I did."

Bobbing a bow in Reeve's direction, the little girl chirped, "Thank you!"

"Time for bed," Tifa called.

"Good night, everyone!" Marlene gave a startled Vincent a quick hug before scampering back through the tables, only to be scooped up and spun around by Yuffie. Giggling, she took over prodding Denzel up the stairs to the private quarters and freed Tifa's hands.

"Thanks for all your help today, Yuffie and Vincent… good night, Reeve," the slender young woman said, smiling tiredly at each of them in turn, then added, "Can you lock up, Barret?" while avoiding looking at Cloud.

"You betcha, missy. G'night."

"I'm outta here," Yuffie announced. "Please tell me you're not opening the bar tomorrow, Tifa."

"Well…."

The teenager shook her finger under the other girl's nose. "Don't even _think_ about it. Give yourself a day off, for Shiva's sake, and find some Restore materia for those bruises."

"All right." Patting Yuffie's shoulder, Tifa inclined her head to everyone else. "Good night."

"Speaking of materia… where's mine?" Cloud asked casually enough, but his gaze was fastened on Tifa as she crossed the room, a noticeable hitch in her usually graceful stride.

Yuffie tossed her head and huffed, "Why doesn't anyone trust me?"

"Absolutely no idea," Vincent rumbled. Amid the chorus of snickers, he swept aside his cloak and revealed the sturdy metal crate stashed under his chair. Catching Reeve's eye, he continued, "I will speak with you tomorrow regarding your offer. I must think on it."

"Take as much time as you like, Vincent." As the tall gunslinger rose to his feet, Reeve beckoned to Yuffie and handed her a business card. "The WRO needs someone with your unique talents, Miss Kisaragi. Please give me a call if you might be interested."

Plucking the card from his fingers, Yuffie quickly scanned the information before tucking it into the pocket of her shorts. "Would I have to work with him?" she suddenly asked, jerking her head towards Vincent, whose eyes _might_ have widened a fraction.

"Not necessarily," Reeve hastily answered, aware that he might lose two prospects.

"I must think on it," the teenager said, mimicking Vincent's sepulchral tones, then winked. "I'll be here tomorrow at noon, sharp, and we're _all_ going out for lunch together. Nanaki promised to bring Cid back even if he had to lug him all the way from the heliport."

"That'd be a change from carrying Cait Sith," Barret remarked.

"Quieter," muttered Vincent.

Yuffie snorted, then crooked a finger at the red-cloaked man. "C'mon, Vinnie. You can intimidate the local nightlife on the way to the inn."

This time he didn't manage to fully hide his surprise. "Inn?"

"As soon as Cid started bragging about the _Shera_ to that red-haired twit, I made some phone calls. Laters!" she said breezily, towing a bemused Vincent out the door in her wake.

Cloud made a show of stretching and stood up. "If you two don't mind, I think I'll turn in."

"Helluva day," Barret said, clapping the younger man on the back. "Ya done good, Spiky."

Reeve lifted his glass in salute. "The Planet is again indebted to you, Cloud Strife."

Scuffing his boots on the floorboards, the swordsman replied, "Yeah, well… hopefully this time is the last. Dying blows, y'know?" Heaving the chest of materia onto his shoulder and heading across the room, he paused beside the bar. "Give me a shout if you need anything delivered, Reeve."

"Special rates for an old friend?"

White teeth flashed. "For you… how about double?"

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

Stowing the crate under the desk, Cloud listened to Tifa gently chivvying the children in the room at the head of the short flight of stairs opposite to his office-slash-bedroom door. Denzel was cranky, sounding very much like someone who had reached his limit and gone past it by a couple of miles. Stripping off his gloves, Cloud dropped them on the desk and left his boots next to the chair, then padded up the stairs and into the bedroom, interrupting a tired whine from the boy. "C'mon, Denzel," he quietly ordered, holding out his hand. "You can brush your teeth while Marlene gets changed."

For a moment, the boy looked like he might argue, but then slid off the bed and took two steps before stumbling over his own feet. Cloud caught him before he fell and hoisted him into his arms. Denzel made a snuffling noise and rubbed his face on the swordsman's sweater, much too tired to protest that he was too big to be carried. Down the hall in the bath, Cloud drew the line at brushing Denzel's teeth for him, but did wash the child's face. Marvelling again at how easily and thoroughly the Geostigma had been cured, he said a silent thanks to Aerith.

"Why're you smiling?" Denzel asked.

"I was thinking about the lady who healed us," he said, hanging up the cloth.

"The same one who sent you back?"

When Cloud nodded, the boy confided, "Before you showed up, Tifa was all cryin' an' stuff. She _said_ she wasn't, but her eyes were wet an' Yuffie kept huggin' her." Denzel tapped the metal nose of the wolf's head decorating Cloud's pauldron. "Are you going to stay?" he hesitantly asked.

The man rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Yes."

"Good. Then maybe Tifa will smile again, because she's been sad ever since you left," Denzel said, drowsily rubbing his eyes. When Cloud picked him up, the boy snuggled close and dozed off in the brief time it took to walk the ten steps down the hallway. He woke up enough to struggle out of his clothes and into his pyjamas while Marlene and Tifa slipped out to take their turn in the bathroom.

Cloud tucked in the covers after the boy flopped into bed, then seated himself next to the child. "You were really brave today," he said quietly. "Going after Bahamut like that."

"Couldn't let 'im hurt Tifa," Denzel mumbled, nestling into his pillow. As an afterthought, he added, "His breath was _gross_." A few moments later, he sighed once before his breathing evened out.

Marlene tiptoed into the room, checked to make sure Denzel was asleep, then pounced on Cloud. "I'm _so_ glad that you came back," she whispered, squeezing him tightly. "I would have been _really_ sad if you didn't."

Returning the little girl's affectionate embrace, Cloud said, "Thanks for giving me heck, squirt. I deserved it."

She giggled softly. "You _sure_ did!" Rambunctiously squishing him again, she slipped out of Cloud's arms and scrambled under her blankets. Fingering the edge of the quilt, Marlene softly asked, "You're staying, right?"

"Yes." Ruffling her bangs, the swordsman smiled before turning out the light. He moved to join Tifa in the doorway, but the young woman was already gone; her door clicked shut further down the hallway.

"Cloud…?" Marlene called from inside the darkened room. "I think Tifa needs a hug, too."

He acknowledged the suggestion with a wave, then shut the panel. Standing in the hallway, Cloud contemplated the slice of light from under Tifa's door and thought for a few moments before retreating down the stairs. Crossing to his desk, he retrieved the case of materia and opened it, rummaging through the glowing globes until he found what he wanted and slid it into his pocket. Bounding lightly up the stairs, he stood outside her room and listened carefully before rapping on the doorframe.

"Who is it?"

"Me." He opened the door with the full intention of staying where he was... until he saw the bruises marring her pale skin and crossed the room in two strides. Tifa spun towards the invader, clutching her discarded top to her chest, her eyes going even wider when Cloud grasped her arm to hold her in place. Taking in all the dark mottling previously hidden by her clothing, he asked tersely, "Why didn't you ask for help earlier?"

"Too busy," Tifa replied curtly, her voice as tight as her stance. "I've been hurt worse."

Cloud winced at the edge in her voice as he moved around in front of her and knelt, bracing the back of her knee with one hand as he carefully probed the joint with the other. When she inhaled sharply in response to pressure on a sore point, he stood up and reached into his pocket. Producing the materia, he wordlessly offered his assistance.

Eyeing askance the hand holding the softly-lit sphere, Tifa mumbled, "I can do it myself."

"You're already exhausted," Cloud pointed out. When she looked away, he lightly touched her shoulder. "Let me help... please." She finally looked him in the eye, and he was rocked by the profound mixture of sorrow and hope he found in her dark gaze. Bowing his head, Cloud hoarsely muttered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she quietly asked, her tone carefully neutral.

"For hurting you… and our family." Again offering the materia, he waited until she gave reluctant assent before equipping it and healing her injuries. After repairing the damage to her knee, he asked, "Anywhere else?" Tifa lifted the fabric hanging below her breasts to reveal a dark, spreading bruise on her ribs.

"Punched through a stone column," she supplied, in answer to his appalled look.

"_Dammit_. I'm sorry I was late."

Slim fingers briefly rested on his bicep, right over where the worst of the Geostigma had attacked his body. "We all had battles to fight today."

Pressing the healing energy against her injury and watching it fade away, Cloud shook his head. "Fighting even _one_ of the Remnants was like going up against Sephiroth himself. You could've been killed."

"No wonder I lost; I'm now zero-for-two where he's concerned," Tifa dryly observed.

"Hope you're not thinking about a rematch." Dropping the materia into his pocket, Cloud stepped back, holding her wary gaze. Despite the hopeful sign that his wolf's-head ring continued to gleam on Tifa's finger, the fear of rejection roughened his voice. "Will you give me another chance?" he rasped.

After a long pause that took several years off his life, Tifa reached for his hand and slowly laced her fingers with his. "I can't give up on you now."

Cloud stooped, resting his forehead on her bare shoulder. "Thank you." Soaking up Tifa's warmth, he wondered again how he could have given her up in favour of lonely nights on the hard floor of the derelict church, no matter how deep his personal darkness. "I need to be near you," he whispered. Acknowledging the long gap in their intimacy when he had withdrawn to hide both the stigma and his deepening despair, he added, "If I bring my own blanket… can I stay?"

"Yes." Raising her hand to his lips, Cloud kissed her knuckles in thanks before releasing his grip and moving away. "Close the door behind you," Tifa requested. "Barret doesn't need a free show."

"He's still downstairs being sweet-talked by Reeve." Cloud did as Tifa asked anyways, before briefly slumping against the wall of the empty corridor, almost weak-kneed with relief. Wiping his hand over his face, he straightened up, then cleared the short flight of steps in one jump and entered his room.

Tossing the materia back into the chest, he noted that all his bedding had been recently washed and neatly folded on the foot of the cot, as if awaiting his return. Saying a silent thanks to the Planet for Tifa's faith in him, he unbuckled his gear and left it in a neat pile before collecting a pillow and blanket. After a quick pit-stop in the bathroom, Cloud again found himself tapping on Tifa's door, but this time he waited for her quiet invitation before entering.

She was seated on the far side of her narrow bed, bundled up in a quilt, watching him with those dark, expressive eyes as he crossed the room. Tossing the pillow next to hers, Cloud shook out his blanket. Folding it in half, he arranged it on the mattress and then shrugged out of his sweater. Tifa held out her hand. "Give it," she ordered. When he obliged, she added, "Turn around."

Wondering, he obeyed while divesting himself of his trousers and socks. Shivering lightly in the room's chill, he waited until she said, "Okay," turning in time to see her slide beneath her folded quilt… apparently naked except for a familiar sweater that looked incredibly attractive clinging to her generous curves.

"You sure about wearing that? Isn't it kinda ripe?" Cloud commented as he tucked himself into his own blanket, secretly rather pleased with Tifa's choice of sleep attire while simultaneously pouting over how high the neckline was zipped.

Tifa sniffed the collar. "Aerith must have deodorized you before she sent you back." After they'd settled into their respective bedding, they had a small moment of mutual awkwardness until she hesitantly traced the new marks of battle on his shoulder and chest. "I agreed with Vincent when he said you could handle that Remnant alone, but when Sephiroth appeared, I had an absolute _fit_. I'm surprised that you didn't hear Yuffie screaming at Cid to let us off to help."

"I was sorta busy staying alive."

Biting her lip, Tifa mumbled, "But it a-almost… wasn't enough."

"Key word there being 'almost'," Cloud answered, boldly tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Wh-when you disappeared inside that fireball, I-I... my heart j-just _stopped_…."

"Mine, too." The swordsman abandoned all pretence of keeping a polite distance and pulled the young woman into his arms. Tifa struggled to hold back the tears but lost the effort when Cloud tightened his embrace, whispering sincere promises. Continuing his gentle reassurances even after her trembling stopped, he noted, "They kicked me out, you know."

"K-kicked you out? Who?" Tifa asked, smearing impatiently at her damp cheeks.

"Aerith and Zack."

"From the Lifestream?"

"Yeah." Cloud chuckled quietly, remembering the deceased couple's amused banter. "They looked really happy when I saw them at the church."

"You _saw_ them?" she asked sceptically.

"I didn't hit my head or anything, I _swear_." Brushing his fingertips over Tifa's cheek, he added, "Aerith was right; everything's all right because I'm not alone."

"You never were."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Cloud replied, "I know." Opening them again, he gazed at Tifa for so long that she flushed and found his chin highly interesting, at least until he lightly kissed her forehead. "I could have lost _everything_ that I cherish." Smiling quietly at her stunned expression, he reached to turn out the light.

In the darkness, her head came to rest on his shoulder and her hand over his heart. Covering her smaller hand with his own and pressing lightly, Cloud indulged himself with another chaste kiss to her forehead. Tifa snuggled closer, her knit-covered breasts pressing against his side where the bedding had been pushed down; the cold metal zipper sent brief chills rippling across his bare skin. After a long moment of comfortable silence, Tifa whispered, "Welcome home."

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

Early the next morning, a sliver of something uncomfortably bright worked its way under Cloud's eyelids and jabbed repeatedly until he flinched. Twisting his head away, he grumbled an oath that Cid would've been proud of before cautiously squinting at the window. "Tifa… wake up!"

"_Mmmrph_…?" The young woman turned her face into his chest.

Lightly tickling the tender skin bared by the armhole of his sweater, he insisted, "You have to see this!"

"Wha' izzit?"

"Something that hasn't been seen over Edge – or Midgar – for _years_." Blinking muzzily, Tifa's eyes widened at the boyish grin worn by the usually taciturn swordsman. Before she could comment, Cloud urged, "Have a look."

Unwilling rolling over, Tifa had her second surprise within as many minutes when she realized it was _sunshine_ flooding the bedroom, and that there was bright blue sky framed by the casement. A fluffy white cloud decorated one corner of the view. "_Wow!_"

"Isn't it great?" Cloud murmured, his breath puffing over her ear and causing pleasant shivers to trickle down her spine.

Tifa turned back to face him. "A new beginning."

His intense blue eyes softening, he agreed. "Looks like it." Feathering her tresses through his fingers, watching the light play through the gleaming strands, Cloud said, "I remember once, in Nibelheim... the sun was shining on your hair and I thought to myself, 'that's the prettiest girl on the whole Planet.'"

Tifa blushed, but her tone was serious. "After you left, I missed you _so_ much. You'd always been there... and suddenly, you weren't."

"You're not just talking about when we were kids, are you?" When she shook her head, he caressed her cheek. "I'm staying this time, Tifa. I promise." He moved to kiss her, to seal the pact, but instead he waited to see if she wanted the contact… wanted _him_.

The young woman understood, because she closed the short distance between them to sweetly press her mouth to his. Their first kiss was quickly followed by another and another, until they were fitting themselves as close together as possible through the layers of blankets. Tifa gave herself up to the comforts of being once again in Cloud's embrace, sliding her arms around him to hold on just as tight.

Niggling unhappiness reminded her of that long-ago night under the _Highwind_, when they had been clumsy and desperate, as well as the few intimate encounters they'd shared in this very room before the marks of Geostigma must have appeared on his body. Determined to stay in the moment, Tifa banished the disquiet by concentrating instead on Cloud's ardent response to her touch. His hands moved sensuously but respectfully over her curves; when she allowed him entrance to her mouth, he took his time exploring before inviting her to return the favour, then made soft noises of encouragement when she accepted.

When he began kissing a line across her cheek, Tifa turned her head, encouraging him to investigate the fragile skin below her ear. Cloud laid a path of tiny licks and nibbles down the side of her neck until he was stopped by the collar of his sweater. Taking hold of the metal fob, he watched carefully for any sign of unease as he slowly drew down the zipper. She remained relaxed, nuzzling his throat while smoothing her hands over his back.

Halting the zipper's descent just below her breasts, he stroked the backs of his fingers over her newly-bared skin. As a delicate flush spread from her cheeks down over her chest, giving her silky flesh an alluring tint, Tifa peered bashfully through her lashes. Cloud softly kissed her mouth, then lingered over the delicate notch at the base of her throat until her breathing became irregular, before venturing into the warm valley between her breasts.

"Tifa! _Tifa!_ Cloud's _gone_... oh." Denzel nearly bowled Marlene over as the two children came to a dead stop halfway into the room, their eyes wide. The swordsman huffed against the young woman's cleavage before rolling onto his back and treating the interlopers to a dark glare, while his blushing bedfellow hastily covered up. Marlene scowled and marched over to the bed. "You _scared_ us, Cloud! That wasn't very nice!"

"Next time I'll leave a note on my door," he drawled.

The little girl scampered around the foot of the mattress and climbed on, snuggling up to Tifa. "We never gave him that lecture," she grumbled, giving Cloud a meaningful look.

The swordsman arched his pale brows. "The scolding you gave me yesterday in front of Vincent doesn't count? That hardly seems fair, squirt."

"That's 'princess' to _you_, Spiky," she replied, her nose in the air. "I guess we'll let you off _this_ time."

Cloud shook his head in mock exasperation and beckoned to Denzel, who was still fidgeting where he stood. "Give me a hand here? I'm outnumbered." Breaking out into a bright smile, the boy quickly joined the impromptu party, shyly cuddling up to his hero. "We men gotta stick together, so these bossy girls don't take over... right, Denzel?" While Marlene stuck out her tongue at Cloud, the boy nodded, reverently touching the fresh scars on the swordsman's skin

"Why are you wearing Cloud's sweater, Tifa?" Marlene curiously asked, causing the young woman to instantly develop a coughing fit. Before Tifa could splutter a reply, the little girl gleefully exclaimed, "He can't sneak out on us if you have his shirt! Good thinking!" Scratching her chin, Marlene added conspiratorially, "We can let the air out of Fenrir's tires, too!"

"But then he can't deliver stuff!" Denzel protested, ever practical.

Cloud hugged the boy until he 'oofed' while fixing the little girl with a steely look. "I said I was staying and I _meant_ it."

Clambering over the young woman to put herself eyeball to eyeball with the swordsman, Marlene growled, "We're just making sure that you're going to stick around, because when you're here, Tifa's happy… and when Tifa _isn't_ happy, ain't _nobody_ happy."

"Sounds like something your old man would say," Cloud observed, tweaking her nose. "Speaking of Barret, why don't you kids go wake him up?"

"I don't think Daddy got much sleep."

"We could wait and let Yuffie poke him with her shuriken, but then he'd be cranky all afternoon. I think he'd appreciate it more if you two did the honours." The children hopped off the bed and galloped for the hall, until brought up short by Cloud's call. "Close the door on your way out; Tifa's gotta get dressed."

"Shouldn't you leave, too?" Marlene demanded suspiciously.

"I will... in a minute."

In the silence after the door banged shut with as much enthusiasm as it had opened, Tifa remarked conversationally, "My parents had a lock on their bedroom door. Until this moment, I never understood _why_."

"We're definitely gonna need a lock," Cloud mused. "And a bigger bed."

She glanced around the small space. "Won't fit in here."

"Will in my room."

Tifa propped herself up on her elbow. "You're serious?"

"The sun won't wake us up because my windows face a different direction."

"I could just make some curtains."

"Work with me here. Marlene can't bunk in with Denzel much longer, and this room is perfect for her."

She was clearly impressed. "You're really thinking ahead."

He preened a little. "Plus, until we install a lock, I can wedge my door closed with Fenrir's spare tire."

"If your room becomes _our_ room, _all_ the spare parts go into the garage."

"Deal."

Alerted by his satisfied smirk, Tifa suddenly queried, "Is there _another_ reason why you want us to move into your room?"

"Hell, yeah. We can be as noisy as we want."

"Noisy…?" she asked in confusion, until she figured it out. "Oh, really? You're that good, huh?"

Slowly tracing her lower lip with his thumb, his eyes hooded, Cloud purred, "You know it."

Cheekily nipping at the calloused digit, she blandly challenged, "Not that I recall."

His eyes instantly developed a mischievous glint. "Guess I'll have to refresh your memory." Tifa barely had time to wonder if she could truly handle the full force of Cloud's undivided attention before he pulled her down for a _very_ thorough kiss that had her shoving at the blankets in order to touch more of his skin.

"_Eeyew!_" Marlene loudly complained to Denzel. "I _told_ you we couldn't leave them alone together!" The door slammed shut, shaking the window in its frame.

As Cloud let out a frustrated groan, Tifa giggled merrily. "Are you _sure_ this is what you want?"

"_Absolutely_," he answered, his expression so serene and clear of all doubt that she had to kiss him. A long, blissful moment later, he murmured, "Thanks for not giving up on me."

"As if I ever could," Tifa whispered tremulously.

Cloud wove his fingers into her hair, bringing her mouth to his for a deep, sensual kiss. Several minutes later, he pulled away in an effort to maintain some semblance of control in case their watchdogs barged in again, but Tifa draped herself over him, nibbling on his ear while sliding her hands under his blanket in search of more sensitive skin. Trying to distract her, he thought to ask, "Was Marlene right about why you took my sweater?"

Tifa froze. "Um… maybe?" she hedged, but Cloud laughed, then instantly smothered any residual concerns with fervent caresses and heated kisses.

When they were both flushed and breathless, he smiled contentedly, bumping his nose against hers. "It's _good_ to be home."

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**


	4. Surrogate

**Disclaimer:** Definitely not mine; always returned to Square Enix only slightly rumpled.

**A/N:** Written for LiveJournal's SpringKink July 2010 round and based on the prompt of '_Final Fantasy VII_, Zack/Tifa, masturbation – Whispers in her ear, hand between her legs'.

This encounter takes place approximately an hour before Sephiroth begins his rampage in Nibelheim. Timeline details taken from _The Lifestream_'s posting of the FFVII _Compendium_.

**Warning****s:** Masturbation, obviously. Set in _Last Order_ (or _Crisis Core_, whichever you prefer) universe, so while Tifa is legal in Japan and therefore presumably on Gaia, both she and Zack are potentially underage in other jurisdictions.

Thanks _very_ much to my betas, Empatheia, Ranuel and SilverOnTheRose.

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Surrogate**

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

Heat rolled off the meadow in shimmering waves, washing over the edges of the cooling shade beneath the spreading boughs, lapping at her bare thighs and rippling the fringes of her discarded vest. Sweat beaded on her cheeks, trickled down the column of her throat as she rolled her hips in an urgent rhythm, caught fast in arousal's grip. Moaning breathily, she arched backwards into her companion's chest, baring the crook of her neck to his lips and tongue.

Tifa knew she shouldn't be straddling this stranger's lap with her skirt shoved up over her hips, listening to his low voice purring in her ear, permitting his hand between her legs. She didn't know why he'd carefully positioned her so that she faced away from him, but she didn't care because this way it was easier to pretend that it was Cloud's mouth on her skin, Cloud's hand cupping her breast, Cloud's fingers wreaking havoc on her senses.

The young officer's abrupt invasion of her private party had caused her to yelp in surprise and then crossly demand if sneaking up on people was a special SOLDIER technique whilst hastily tugging down her skirt. He said nothing, obviously as taken aback as she was, because a blush rapidly coloured his high cheekbones. Intense blue eyes took in her disarrayed clothing and her flushed skin that had nothing to do with the searing heat outside. Indecision briefly warred with something else in his expression before he crouched before her. Tifa hunched defensively as his gloved hand came up to lightly touch her cheek. Regarding her with a steady, sincere gaze, he huskily murmured, "Let me help you with that."

Stunned, Tifa blinked rapidly, then let out a squeak when he leaned in. His dark hair brushed softly over her face as he whispered, "Trust me." Her heartbeat instantly began hammering in her ears from a mix of fear and what felt like nervous anticipation as he pressed tender kisses across her cheeks, her chin, her forehead… but not her lips. She knew she should stop him, shouldn't let this handsome youth she'd first met only days before get so close, but his gentleness eroded her defences until she threw caution to the summer wind. As she shyly returned his caresses, she felt a brief twinge of remorse, but then locked it away because Cloud had not made any romantic declarations that night beside the water tower.

Frantically riding her companion's fingers, Tifa whimpered as he hummed encouragingly, his long forelock catching on the sweat spangling her chest. He remained fully dressed in the sweltering heat, probably to reassure her, the rough fabric of his trousers chafing her inner thighs, his woollen sweater prickling her damp skin. Tifa bucked and twisted, too lost in the sensations he was causing to notice the discomfort before she was gripped by a powerful orgasm that literally blanked her mind.

When the girl cried out and slumped in his arms, he waited patiently until her body relaxed before withdrawing his hand. Straightening Tifa's clothing, he arranged her in his lap and held her until her breathing evened out and deepened, her limbs slackening. Mentally wincing at the sharp jabs enthusiastically delivered by his conscience on behalf of Aerith, he belatedly hoped that Tifa wasn't the mystery girl beloved by the other 'country boy' on this mission. Idly wondering – again - why Cloud adamantly insisted on remaining anonymous in his hometown, the officer closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of the girl's head until a distant alarm snapped him to alertness.

A thin black coil rose into the still afternoon air over the distant roofs of Nibelheim; as he watched, a second joined it, then a third. The menacing crackle of burning wood, punctuated by more terrified screams galvanized him into action. Quickly laying the dozing girl on the soft loam, he tucked her vest around her when she mumbled an inarticulate complaint. Pausing long enough to make sure she settled back into a deeper slumber, he carefully smoothed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Scooping up his discarded gloves and sword, he ducked out from under the tree's spreading branches. Slinging the oversized weapon onto his back with practiced ease, Zack broke into a dead run towards the sounds of spreading violence.

By the time Tifa awakened to the acrid pall of smoke hanging over the meadow, it was too late for regrets.

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**


	5. Compensation

**Disclaimer:** Definitely not mine; always returned to Square Enix only slightly traumatized.

**A/N:** Written for LJ's SpringKink community's July 2010 round of prompts. Based on the following: _Final Fantasy VII_, _Cloud: Transgender – AU where Aerith goes overboard and turns Cloud into a girl…and then he can't turn back._ This take on the prompt was inspired by _Ranma ½_, a tale of another guy unexpectedly stuck inside a female body. Unlike Ranma, who frequently uses his feminine curves to bamboozle opponents, Cloud isn't quite so ready to consider his situation any kind of opportunity.

**Warnings: **Coarse language. Cloud is _not_ happy with the state of affairs.

**Bouquets** and many thanks to my betas, Empath-eia, Ranuel and SilverOnTheRose.

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Compensation**

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

Let me be perfectly clear about something.

Being a guy trapped inside a girl's body _sucks_ big, scaly dragon balls.

If you think it'd be cute to call me 'Cloudette' or 'Spikina', don't bother, unless you want either my sword up your ass or Tifa in your face. Got that? Good. Even Barret figured it out, and he's not exactly the brightest materia in the box.

Other guys seem to think that if you're blonde, short – excuse me, _petite_ – and have a rack that it's open season, never mind the big-ass sword I'm packing. I swear I will never, _ever_ be a jerk to any woman if I manage to become a guy again... and if I see that sleazy red-headed Turk any time after _that_, I'm gonna kick his skinny ass into the middle of next _year_, and not just for dropping the Plate.

That fight was so bloody _frustrating_; I'd only had this body for a few hours and didn't realize how all the physical changes screwed with my attack zone. Main problem? I lost four inches of height but my sword stayed the same length. The damn thing was dragging on the ground with every step, and when I changed the mounting point to the second hole on the blade, my release time was buggered because I had to reach higher with my shorter arms to get enough leverage on the hilt. Couldn't stop the charges from blowing, couldn't save anyone... _damn_. I've never felt so _helpless_ and couldn't even rant about it because my voice had gone up at least an octave. Kinda blows the badass manly image when I'm all shrill and squeaky.

And don't get me started on having to drop trou every time I need to take a leak.

My centre of gravity shifted, too, because of my bigger chest; took me a while to adapt my swing because of that, but by the time we'd fought our way into and out of the Shin-Ra Tower to rescue Aerith, I was back in business... but not according to _some_ people. I hate how being female automatically means that I'm taken less seriously by our opponents as well as at least _one_ of my teammates. Now that I'm back in full control of my weapon, I should be out in front, but Barret usually sends me to the rear with Aerith and Red while he and Tifa get all the fun. Okay, Aerith can't fight her way out of a wet paper bag and needs extra protection, but I'm still the strongest fighter in the group, dammit!

On that subject, thank the Planet for Tifa. Out of all of 'em, she's the only one who _really_ gets it... that even though I have boobs instead of balls, I'm still a _guy_. She doesn't treat me any differently for the most part except for a couple of quirks, one of which includes the tendency to punch out any idiot that hits on me. I'll bet that drunk from last night still hasn't regained consciousness; he shouldn't have grabbed my ass in front of Tifa. The girl is damn _fierce_.

Knowing her, she feels responsible for what happened, since she's the one who started the ball rolling by getting herself kidnapped by Corneo. Aerith was only trying to help, so I don't blame her for getting a little carried away. Well, not _much_. Tifa quietly solves any problems that come up, usually before I've even realized I'm gonna _have_ a problem. She borrowed gloves from Aerith and gave me a pair of her boots because she figured out that my hands and feet shrank before I even noticed; she also makes sure that my cowl mostly disguises my chest. When my damn hair kept growing back no matter how many times a day I chopped it off, she made it her job to keep it braided out of my way.

No, I'm not wearing _two_ braids. _One_'s bad enough.

It isn't _all_ crappy, I guess. Now that I'm 'one of the girls', I get to bunk in with Tifa and Aerith instead of Barret and Red. Two beautiful women running around in various states of undress? _Score._ Not being able to do anything about it? _Damn. _Take last night for example. Cots were in short supply here in Junon and I ended up bedding down with Tifa. Do girls normally sleep piled up on each other like chocobo chicks, or is it just _her_ quirk? I have no idea. She always left a little space between us when we shared a mattress in Midgar, but last night she snuggled up close. _Real_ close. Like head-on-my-shoulder, leg-tucked-between-mine close. What's a guy to do?

Stare at the ceiling and count flyspecks instead of copping a feel, that's what.

It's been the same all week. She's always touching me, as if she needs reassurance that I'm still here. It's nothing big; our hands might brush, or she taps my arm to get my attention. When she brushes my hair before braiding it she always gives me a little scalp massage, and two days ago, when I was just about ready to rip Barret a new one out of sheer frustration with his attitude, she gave me a hug. That didn't exactly calm me down, because I had to look _up_ at her when she let me go, but it distracted me long enough that Barret escaped. All this touchy-feely stuff is great, but I can't help but wonder _why_? Maybe I'm not as intimidating, since I look like her kid sister? Not that I'm complaining, or anything… it just makes it awkward to know where the boundaries are now, when before it was at least an arm's length.

The hazards of closer quarters include group bathing.

When we hit the inn in Kalm on the first night out of Midgar, the girls insisted that I join them in the bath; I guess we _were_ pretty stinky from our fight through the sewers and the night spent in Shin-Ra's holding cells. I was gonna wait, but Tifa was determined… and let's face it, would any _sane_ man turn down the chance to see those two naked and slick?

I now have enough mental images to last me a lifetime of wet dreams, but it's damn _frustrating_ when you can _only_ look. Tifa knew I was trying not to gawk and she didn't flaunt herself, but _dammit_, Aerith! She was giggly and completely clueless, showing off every glistening inch of her curvy little figure when she stood up in the tub to reach for a towel.

On second thought, maybe not _that _clueless.

There was a nosebleed in the works when Aerith gave me a downright _saucy_ wink. Even if there _was_ something behind the flirting, there's no point in jumping anyone the way I am right now. Yes, I'm aware that girl-on-girl action is supposed to be awesome, but _I'm not a girl, __dammit_. I'm partial to being the rider, if you know what I'm sayin'. Anyways, I'd also prefer to be shot down as a guy if I ever asked.

Right now, I'm leaning against the window frame of our hotel room, looking out over Junon Harbour and admiring the way the morning light makes Tifa's skin look as velvety as it feels. Not that I, uh, know that from first-hand experience or anything. She's sitting on the bed across from me, her hands clasped in her lap, her thumbs rubbing together like they do when she's thinking about something.

Ever since Aerith went haring off after breakfast with Red hot on her heels, saying she'd heard that there was a materia available that might undo the spell, Tifa's been quiet. The only thing she's said in the hour since is a reminder for me to take off the borrowed gloves and boots, and loosen off my belts and shoulder straps in case the materia _does_ work and I regain my usual stature in a hurry. Other than that, she's simply here, keeping me company in that unobtrusive way of hers, but I think I know what's really going on. Two girls can sit close together, hug each other, even share a bed without most people making lewd assumptions. A girl and a guy, not so much.

I already know I'm not gonna like the 'arm's length' rule going back into effect.

I want to tumble her onto the sheets and show her just how much I like it when she touches me, but not with this body. Instead I think about the other stuff I should do, like check on that Priscilla kid that I saved yesterday. Rufus Shinra is announcing his ascension to the presidency here in Junon, and Shin-Ra has infested the place. I'm considering sneaking into the Welcoming March to collect information, but it'd be easier if I was male in body as well as intent. I remember how all-concealing those helmets are, but in order to steal a uniform as well as a place in the parade, I'd have to get changed with the rest of the grunts in the locker room. A bustline would be a _definite_ disadvantage in that situation.

Here comes Aerith, chattering away to Red. Looks like her mission was successful, judging by her bright smile and the shopping bag over her arm. Apparently this materia has a spell that cures unusual statuses; if that doesn't describe my situation, I don't know what does. I offer Tifa my hand; she accepts without question, sliding her fingers over my palm, and that simple display of intimacy and trust weakens my knees more than _any_ amount of naked skin. I pull her upright and into an impulsive embrace; Tifa returns it with almost desperate strength... like she's saying goodbye or something, and my stomach does a funny twist.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but being a guy again is gonna _suck_.

I can hear Aerith's light step on the stairs, almost drowned out by Barret's heavy tread and Red's purposeful prowl. Tifa reluctantly loosens her grip; her eyelashes are wet but she smiles bravely. I want to keep her close and to hell with what other people might think, but the door to the room bangs open and our teammates noisily pour in. Tifa steps away, restoring the distance between us, and I force myself to focus on what comes next.

Dammit, I hope this works.

What I'll get back outweighs what I'll lose… right?

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**


	6. Windswept

**Disclaimer:** Definitely not mine; always returned to Square Enix after they've been thoroughly snuggled.

**A/N:**A naughty FF7 ficlet in honour of Kitsune13/Tam Lin. Happy, happy birthday to a wonderful gal!

Fun fact: Japanese homes are rarely locked because crime is such a rare occurrence, so leaving your door wide open on a hot summer night isn't necessarily foolhardy.

Set post-_ACC_, pre-_DoC_.

**Warnings:**Straight-up smut, definitely not suitable for kiddies. If you're an adult, but Feral!Cloud makes you uncomfortable, better give this one a miss.

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Windswept**

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

The day had been hot and sultry, and now, as the dusk deepened, the ground gave up its heat to the skies and birthed a refreshing breeze. Swirling through the treetops and setting the leaves to dancing, sweeping along the earth and scattering flower petals before it, the newborn zephyr looked for companionship between the shadows and the stars.

Cresting a rise, it was abruptly caught and dragged along by a rushing wind, tumbled and tossed and twirled in the slipstream of a thundering beast. Spinning free, it dissipated briefly before gathering itself and diving back down after the source of the howling wind. Riding the tumultuous bow wave of the sleek machine as it roared through the twilight forest, the zephyr set about enticing the fair-haired rider, clothed in shades of dusk and darkness.

The breeze coiled itself and then sprang in front of the rider's face; he instantly tilted his head to follow its path and the machine followed his movement, skidding as if it scented its prey. Briefly withdrawing to a higher elevation, the zephyr threw caution to the chaotic winds and swept back down to accept the challenge.

Whirling through the evening-scented glades, zig-zagging across the starlit plain when the forest gave way to open skies, the mischievous breeze led its pursuers on a merry chase. When it appeared that the rider wearied of the pursuit, and held back his straining metallic steed, the zephyr teasingly ruffled its airy fingers through his hair and puffed tantalizing reminders of the day's warmth past his lips. Finally, the rider ignored the zephyr's blandishments and turned away, urging his mount towards a collection of artificial mountains silhouetted against the stars.

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

Cloud Strife rolled Fenrir to a stop in the shadow-filled alley running behind 7th Heaven, his senses still singing from his impromptu dance with the wind. Something about that fickle little breeze and its alluring scents of a sun-kissed summer day had drawn him in, and before he knew it, he was like a kid chasing a butterfly. Sheepishly running his hands through his hair, he dismounted and pushed the motorcycle under the lean-to. Standing in the dark courtyard, Cloud looked up at the star-spangled sky and inhaled deeply of the night air, trying to calm the wildness rippling through his blood.

He noticed that the windows of his – _their_, he instantly amended – second-floor bedroom were wide open, the curtains hanging limp, then saw that the rear door of the bar was also propped fully open to catch any cooling breeze; forewarned as to the probable temperature within the building, he unzipped his sweater and shivered lightly as a tickling little freshet skittered over his bare chest. Stepping through the door, he came to a dead halt on the threshold, arrested in the act of removing his sword and harness. The simmering wildness came roaring back, sharpening his vision, making his heartbeat pound in his ears as he focussed on his prey.

Across the kitchen, Tifa Lockheart also came to a dead stop when she noticed the man silhouetted in the doorway, but for very different reasons than Cloud. She instantly knew who it was, of course, but her lover's predatory stance and hungry eyes sent a _frisson_ of anticipatory excitement skating down her spine. Clutching her towel more tightly around her naked body, she wavered backwards a step, inhaling sharply as he took one forward, his glacial gaze locked on hers. They were frozen for a long moment, until a water droplet from her recent shower freed itself from behind her earlobe and slowly trickled down the long column of pale skin below, bumped along her collarbone before collecting in the notch at the base of her throat like a clear jewel.

Cloud licked his lips, his gaze becoming molten.

Tifa fled.

Between one heartbeat and the next, she was trapped up against the wall in the stairwell by a hard body, her wrists pinned above her head, a muscled thigh forcing hers apart. They stared at each other for a long moment, their heated breath warming each other's lips, gauging, accepting, trusting... until Cloud's mouth fastened over hers and demanded entrance. She willingly gave it; he released her hands to pull her snugly against him while her arms wound around his neck and her legs around his hips. When she moaned into his mouth, a needy, yearning sound, he hissed and pulled back just far enough to duck his head. Seizing the towel between his teeth, he yanked out the securing flap and it fell to the stairs at his feet with a wet thump.

Naked in his arms, hyper-aware of the rough textures of his clothing rubbing against her damp skin, Tifa threw back her head, her mouth falling open in silent ecstasy as Cloud's hot mouth fastened over her nipple. Leather-gloved hands slid from her waist down over the curves of her behind to first knead and then grip. Hoisting Tifa higher, Cloud transferred his attentions to her other breast.

"_Please_…." Desperately undulating her hips in a search for more friction, the scent of her arousal filling the heated space between them, Tifa gasped her plea into the cool draft above Cloud's head.

He groaned roughly, already driven half-mad with desire by her taste, her scent, and her urgent whisper pushed him over the edge. Finding his footing with some difficulty due to shaking knees, he clasped her more firmly and staggered up the rest of the flight, made it across the landing in a single stride and then tumbled her onto their bed all in a rush. Tifa didn't seem to mind Cloud sprawling heavily across her and kissing every square inch of her bare skin that he could reach while she tried to both pull off his clothes and him closer at the same time.

Sliding away from her grasping hands and off the edge of the bed, Cloud knelt between her thighs. Tifa's whimpered protest at the loss of his weight over her disappeared into a breathy moan as he set to work with lips and tongue on her most sensitive flesh. Stretching, he cupped her breasts in his hands, rolling her hardened nipples between thumbs and forefingers until she twisted her hands into the sheets. Her back arching, she helplessly thrashed and cried out, her hair a wet tangle across the bedding.

She was still riding the waves of pleasure when Cloud slid deeply inside her, exhaling with a soft grunt. Tifa sighed, then gasped when his hand slid beneath and firmly snugged her hips against his. His buckles lightly scraped against her skin until he pushed himself up on his elbows. When he kissed her, she tasted herself on his lips; winding her hands into his straps, she anchored herself against his powerful thrusts. Cloud growled low in his throat, a feral sound, before setting a pace that took her breath away until he drove once, twice, three times into her, muffling a shout in her throat.

Slowly collapsing, he rolled to the side and clumsily tugged her along, her leg hooked comfortably over his hip. It took them a while to catch their breath; Cloud pulled off his glove and stroked his fingers through her hair, feathering the damp strands away from her pink cheeks. Tifa smiled, tenderly caressing his equally-flushed face, then beckoned him down for a lingering kiss. Covering her with a rumpled sheet, he struggled upright and divested himself of his clothing before sliding back in beside her. As they snuggled together, a chilling draft prickled across their bare shoulders and raised goose-bumps; when Tifa shivered, Cloud found the blanket and tucked it around them.

Neither of them noticed the curtains dancing wildly and then just as abruptly falling still, as if an errant summer breeze had followed him home.

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**


	7. Entangled

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own 'em. Wish I did.  
**A/N: **This fic was written for LJ's SpringKink community, May 2012 round. Many thanks to Kitsune_13 and Ranuel for their suggestions for improvement! Setting isOriginal Game, so expect a more assertive Cloud. If you're only familiar with his somewhat meek _Advent Children_ persona, you won't recognize him.

**Warning(s):**Hair kink with a side of citrus. Please respect the rating.

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф** **Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф** **Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Entangled**

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф ****Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф** **Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

You might think Tifa Lockhart is a doe-eyed sweetheart, but let me tell you something – under that innocent exterior, she's a conniving little wench, determined to drive me absolutely and utterly _crazy_.

No, really.

Every night for the past month, she's been pulling the same stunt as her new 'bedtime routine' and if she doesn't knock it off _soon_, I won't be held accountable for my actions.

We make camp or book a room, and just before lights-out, she sits demurely on her sleeping bag or bed and the nightly show/torture session begins. First, she loosens the tie holding her hair in its distinctive 'tail' and gives her head a good shake until the black strands cascade around her. Then, she slowly runs her fingers through the entire length several times, finally pulling the mass over one shoulder so that the ends pool in her lap. Retrieving her brush, she repeatedly smoothes the soft banner until it gleams in the light.

I want to touch that dark silk so bad it _hurts_. Want to tangle my hands in it, have it trail over my naked skin, see it spread over the pillows and across the sheets, framing her gorgeous body as I show her exactly how _hard_ I have it for her.

I know she's performing just for me, because she chooses the patch of ground or bed nearest to mine to make sure I have the perfect view of the big finale as she first pulls all her hair forward and then flips it back. The shining ribbons twist downwards until they part over the curves of her hips, outlining her perfect ass. If the air currents are right, I can smell the shampoo she uses – something warm and rich and delicious – and I want to slide up behind her, pull aside that curtain of hair and lick her pale nape _so bad_...

I'm not sure how she caught on to my fixation; I figured I was being discreet, but obviously not enough. Maybe it was that time we were stuck in a tight corner in the sewers under Don Corneo's lair, when I pressed my nose into her hair to give myself a respite from the reek and stayed longer than I should have. Or it might've been in that cell in the ShinRa Tower, when I found that stroking her hair calmed both of us down. She fell asleep tucked against my shoulder, and I passed the long hours twining intricate cat's-cradles around my fingers. Or she might have become suspicious that time we doubled on a Chocobo, and I kept sweeping her hair 'out of my eyes' because I'd managed to convince her to take the reins in front.

It's brutal when we're fighting, and her hair mimics her movements with sinuous grace. I won't admit to how many times I've taken hits because I've been distracted by the twirling dance. Watching Tifa take down an opponent is my favourite form of entertainment... closely followed by admiring the way she stretches after her victory. Her nightly communing with her hair brush is right up there, too... but the first two don't frustrate me quite the way the last one does.

Tonight we found an inn, and sure enough, her gear was stacked on the bed beside mine; Tifa and Aerith were making use of the inn's bathing facilities, while Barret and Red were playing chess on the other side of the room. Kicking off my boots and removing my gauntlet and gloves, I pushed the pillow up against the headboard and settled in to wait for the show to start. Within ten minutes or so, the girls returned, pink-cheeked and smelling utterly delectable. I love Tifa's hair when it's damp; these little curls in front of her ears are just begging to be smoothed – preferably by my tongue.

She cast me a shy smile as she sat down on her bed and started rummaging for her hairbrush, while I folded my hands behind my head and pretended to be disinterested while avidly watching every move through my lashes. However, it was quickly obvious that something was wrong as she methodically searched through her knapsack, and then repeated her actions. Biting her lip, Tifa appeared at a loss.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't find my hairbrush."

Sweet Shiva, that's a disaster on par with a Midgar Zolom. "Can I help?"

"I wonder... maybe I left it in the bathroom?"

"I'll come with you." Shoving my feet back into my boots and slapping my sword on my back, I was standing at the foot of her bed before she could object. The inn was fairly nice, but it was payday, and the downstairs bar was packed with whooping patrons. Tifa was wearing this skimpy little nightshirt-and-shorts outfit that still managed to cover more skin than her usual attire, but there was no way I was letting her go by herself. I'd earlier noticed a few provocatively-dressed women wearing too much makeup emerging from rooms not far from ours, and I wasn't going to allow Tifa to be harassed by stupid men who mistook feminine attributes as an invitation. She can take down an entire platoon without breaking a sweat, but right now, she looked particularly vulnerable with her bare legs and arms, her feet protected only by a pair of soft house-slippers.

The bathroom was at the end of the hall, and I stayed right at Tifa's shoulder the entire distance, on alert for trouble. "Thanks for coming with me," she murmured as she opened the door to the small foyer.

"No problem," I answered as she slipped through the inner door leading to the women's side of the baths, releasing a small gust of steam-laden air. I waited in the foyer for a couple of minutes, wondering impatiently how difficult it could be to locate a hairbrush inside a small room. Finally, I slid the door aside... and my brain instantly shorted out.

Tifa was down on her hands and knees, her bottom high in the air as she searched under the cabinets with one hand, her hair wound around the other to keep the length off the floor. The thin fabric of her sleep-shorts was pulled tight across her firm cheeks, and my libido instantly executed a swan-dive into the gutter. Her ass is my second-favourite part of her body, and here it was, being presented on a platter.

Moving noiselessly, I slid the door closed behind me and examined the room. There was a hamper full of used towels beside the door, a wall-length mirror over an equally long cabinet with four sinks set into it taking up the left-hand wall, and an archway at the end of the narrow room led to an open shower stall. Steam wisped over the part-wall behind me, and I could hear water trickling into the communal tub. No other sounds, not even from the men's side beyond the pierced partition wall, so it appeared that we were alone and I could focus on my target.

Tifa was muttering loudly as she peered under the cabinet, so she didn't notice me going down on one knee beside her. Planting my boot right behind her toes, I had her neatly trapped between my body and the cabinet as soon as she straightened up. I expected her to be startled, but wasn't quite prepared for the uncertainty that briefly flitted over her expression. Immediately adjusting my plans, I tried to appear non-threatening.

"Let me help you with that," I murmured, sliding the thick coil of hair free from her grip and wrapping it around my fist instead. "I'll hold it, and you can search with both hands."

Blinking, she watched the transfer without saying a word, but then her fingers curled around my wrist. Peeking up at me through her bangs, she mildly suggested, "Or... I can hold my own hair, and you can look for me."

"I like my idea better."

"Do you?" The corner of her lips turned up, ever so slightly, and I realized that Tifa was testing me, and maybe flirting just a little. Since she hadn't knocked me on my ass – not yet, anyways – I decided to push my luck.

"Uh-huh." Slowly leaning in, I gave her the chance to escape, but she held still and even tilted her head to make it easier to reach her lips.

If I'd known how _amazing_ kissing Tifa could be, I wouldn't have waited so long to start.

Her fingertips came to rest on my chest, right over my heart, and curled into my sweater. Sliding my free arm around her waist, I tugged her closer. The heat of her body soaked right through the thin material of her nightshirt and into my skin; I was really glad that I'd earlier ditched my gauntlet and gloves. My libido reacted very emphatically to her proximity, and within seconds my trousers were uncomfortably tight. However, the hard tile floor was murder on my knee, even through the heavy wool fabric, and it was distracting enough that I needed to do something about it. Tifa's knees were bare, so it was probably doubly worse for her. Releasing one loop of hair for added flexibility, I wrapped my other arm around her and lifted both of us to our feet. Tifa was actually on tip-toe, but that worked for me, because it allowed me to pull her snugly against my body.

She didn't break the kiss, either, even when her belly came into full contact with the bulge in my trousers. I wondered what was going through her head, but didn't want to stop kissing her long enough to find out. Taking a half-step forward, I backed her against the cabinet and freed my hands. Letting the heavy twist of hair fall free, I began running my fingers through the damp mass. Tifa sighed against my lips; hers remained parted and I took that as an invitation.

She clung to me as my tongue toyed with hers, and then her hips began to move. Spreading my hand across her lower back, I replied to her sensual movements with a slow, grinding rhythm of my own. I was doing something right, because her heartbeat sped up and her erect nipples pressed right through my thick sweater as she made breathy little sounds while we thoroughly explored each other's mouths. The scent rising from her skin was even more alluring than that from her hair, and I kissed across to her ear, where I smoothed that wayward curl back into place with my tongue-tip before investigating the column of her throat.

Tifa arched her neck, making it easier for me to taste more of her. Mouthing the tender skin, I inhaled her warmth and lost myself in her welcoming embrace... but I still wanted _more_. Too much _want_, too much _need_ had built up inside me since she found me at the train station all those weeks ago, and I needed to know just how far she was willing to go. Kissing my way back up to her lips, I widened my stance and crowded her against the cabinets while rocking my hips with blatant intent.

After a moment's hesitation, she answered by shifting her feet further apart. Cupping the back of her head, I kissed her deeply while trying to think of a less public – and less hard-surfaced - place to take her.

I heard the door panel squeak in its track and almost cast Bolt before I caught myself. Aerith's eyes widened and she took a step back; I got a grip on myself and the destructive energy crackling around me dissipated. Protectively tucking Tifa against my chest, I harshly demanded, "_What_?"

Not intimidated by my ferocious tone, she held out the missing hairbrush. "It was mixed in with my things," Aerith replied, her glance darting between me and the woman I was possessively curled around. "Tifa? Are you all right?"

"Yes," came the somewhat muffled reply, and I loosened my grasp. Leaning back so she could see around my arm, Tifa smiled. "Very much so." I smugly noted that her cheeks were delightfully flushed, and her lips clearly showed the effects of thorough kissing.

Aerith's eyes narrowed a fraction, but she dropped the hairbrush on the counter without comment. Turning to go, she tossed over her shoulder, "Keep in mind that Barret will probably be the next person to come looking for Tifa."

"Stall him," I snapped, slamming the door closed.

The mood had been broken by the intrusion, _dammit_, and I had trouble making my hackles go down, even though I was distracting myself by petting her hair. Tifa helped by slipping her arms around me and smoothing her hands down my back until some of the tension left my frame. Then she promptly ratcheted it back up again.

"Would you like to brush my hair?"

My throat went dry, and I nodded rapidly. Smiling, she stretched to retrieve the brush, then turned around in the circle of my arms to present me with the long, unbroken fall of her black mane. Sliding the handle of the brush into my suddenly nerveless hand, she waited. Taking a deep, steadying breath, because my erection was again threatening to pop my fly buttons, I was about to start at the top when I remembered that she always began at the bottom. Loosely gathering her hair in one hand just above her bottom, I carefully brushed the tail. Working my way upwards a length at a time, I found the repetitive motions calming, and Tifa seemed to really enjoy the tender attention, judging by the soft noises of contentment she was making.

Or maybe the sounds were the result of something _else_...?

Resting her hands on the counter, Tifa leaned forward, and shook her head. The long wave of silk immediately parted over her back and perfectly framed her ass. Looking into the mirror, I saw her flushed cheeks and downcast eyes, and the way she bit her lip before her hips swayed in what certainly appeared to be an invitation. Carefully placing the brush on the counter, I lightly rested my hand on the curve of her backside and felt the slight tremor that shot through her frame. "Can I... touch you?" I murmured across her ear, and she shivered again.

"_Please_," Tifa breathed, bashfully meeting my gaze in the mirror before moving backwards until her bottom was pressed snugly against my crotch and I felt woozy as the rest of my blood joined the headlong rush south... but not before I assessed the risks. We were in a public place, with a door that didn't lock, and Barret would undoubtedly be gunning for my ass when he finished his chess game with Red and noticed we weren't back yet.

Assuming Aerith didn't point it out to him before then.

_Damn._ I finally had the girl I'd wanted for longer than I could remember practically begging for me to do things with her I'd only fantasized about... and I had to turn her down.

"I-is something wrong?"

"This _isn't_ the best place," I muttered. "There's no way to secure this door."

She glanced at the problem, then in the mirror. "Use your sword."

"Er... what?"

Jerking her head in the direction of the door, she suggested, "Stick it in the tracks. Slow 'em down, anyways."

"Right." Nearly stumbling over my own two feet, I took a long step to the side and jammed the sword into the tracks. Not a bad improvisation; would have to remember that for next time. Turning back, I saw Tifa watching me in the mirror, her expression intense and yearning and possibly a little bit nervous. Resuming my place behind her, our eyes met and she bit her lip again. Gripping her hips, I drew her back into full contact with my erection and watched her eyes widen before she slowly, deliberately rocked against me and a deep groan escaped my throat.

Tifa straightened slightly; she seemed almost to be squaring her shoulders, as if she was facing an opponent, but then she unbuttoned her nightshirt. My gaze was drawn like a magnet to her velvety cleavage, and my hands moved before my brain gave permission. Cupping her breasts, I watched her reaction as I mouthed the nape of her neck – it was a huge turn-on to see and feel how her nipples hardened due to my touch. She thrust out her chest and slowly ground her ass into my crotch, watching me through her lashes. My control was already fraying when she grasped one of my hands and drew it downward, sliding my fingers beneath the waistband of her sleep shorts.

"Touch me... here," she whispered, tugging the garment down over her hips until a crop of dark curls peeked over the edge of the fabric. Holding my breath, I watched Tifa guide my fingers into her wet heat and pressed them against a hidden nub. While I carefully investigated this new territory, Tifa's eyes closed and she let out a long, low moan as her hips bucked sharply and her thighs spread in encouragement.

_Sweet_ Shiva.

She was slick and hot and _so_ responsive that it was a struggle to keep my desire in check, especially watching her in the mirror as she arched her back, her lips parting, her head tossing against my shoulder, her hips rolling urgently. My knees were shaking so badly that we were in danger of toppling over, and I needed to brace myself – fast. Pulling her with me, I backed up against the door... and discovered that we were now lined up with another mirror mounted on the far wall, next to the archway.

Watching myself caress Tifa, hearing her whimpered pleas, seeing _and _feeling her increasingly urgent movements was slowly driving me insane. With a muttered oath, I dragged my harness off my shoulders and yanked my sweater off over my head. It wasn't enough; releasing her for precious moments, I tore at my belts and lost a couple of buttons in the process. Shoving my trousers down and freeing my aching erection, I pulled Tifa back into place... and nearly climaxed on the spot when my shaft was swallowed by the dark flood of her hair.

We spent a couple more mind-blowing minutes in that position, my hands in places on Tifa's body that only in my wilder dreams I'd touched, watching her become steadily less and less inhibited until she was writhing, trembling and quivering - right on the edge of something _incredible_ - when she whispered, "I want you _inside_ me."

_Ifrit._

One more risk, and a really stupid one. While fathering a child with Tifa was near the top of my wish-list, _now_ was definitely _not_ the best time. "We... I _can't_," I groaned. "I don't have any protection, _dammit_!"

Her fingers delved into a hidden pocket in her shorts, and came up with a small, square package. "Um... I do."

"Thank Shiva _one_ of us was thinking ahead," I muttered, kissing the crook of her neck. Moving my hands into neutral places and pulling her snugly into my embrace, I met her desire-darkened gaze in the mirror. "Are you _sure_? Because there's no going back from this."

Turning her head so she could see me instead of my reflection, Tifa quietly asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm yours, and you're mine. No one else."

"_Yes_." I hadn't seen a smile like that in a very long time; her face practically _shone_ with happiness.

We sealed the deal with a kiss that started out slightly awkward because of the angle, but improved tremendously when she wriggled loose enough to turn around and I decided that Tifa's breasts pressing up against my bare chest were even nicer than her hair. Dropping her nightshirt on top of my sweater, she shimmied free of the shorts and was completely, gloriously naked in my arms. I preferred to not get caught with my trousers completely down – especially if Barret was on the other end of a weapon – but shucked my harness and belts so my pauldron wasn't bouncing off my ankle

I definitely wouldn't have chosen a setting like this for our first time, but the candlelight and rose petals can always be saved for an anniversary, right?

Snagging a towel out of the hamper, I backed Tifa up against the counter. Padding the hard surface with the towel, I circled her waist with my hands and lifted her onto the edge. Tifa's eyes were luminous as she kissed me very softly; running my hands through her hair, I plucked the condom from her fingers. I managed to open the package and apply the contents with only a couple of fumbles, because it's hard to concentrate when the kissing is so _good_.

Finally, we accomplished our goal and Tifa leaned back, bracing herself against the mirror, biting her lip as I carefully lined up with her entrance. Meeting her slightly apprehensive expression, I locked gazes with her as I slowly eased inside - and nearly lost my mind.

I was _not_ going to last long enough to make this worth her while, unless I somehow distracted myself. She was tense, but when I held still to give her time to adjust – and me to regain my control – she relaxed a little as we kissed, her legs loosely hooked over my hips. Kissing my way down her throat, I lightly nibbled on her collarbone before teasing her nipple with my tongue. Gasping my name, she pushed her breast into my mouth, but that was nothing in comparison with the noise she made when I pressed my thumb against her nub. Switching between her breasts, I kept up the erotic torment while she bucked and pleaded, until her body tightened around mine and she came undone with a keening wail.

Gripping her hips, I pounded into her, quickly following her over the edge with a strangled shout. Resting my forehead against her shoulder, I wrapped my arms around her and simply breathed in the heady scent of her skin for several minutes while her fingers threaded through my hair. Straightening, I tugged her upright, away from the mirror and held her close before kissing her. Tifa's eyes and lips were soft as she wound her arms around my neck and sighed against my throat.

"Thank you."

Pressing a kiss to her temple, I tightened my embrace. "Any time." After another kiss, I reluctantly disengaged, but after disposing of the condom, I again pulled her close. "I meant what I said before," I murmured, nuzzling her cheek. "It's 'us' now, right?"

Snuggling into my arms, her contented sigh skated across my chest. "Absolutely."

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

Barret was waiting for us when we stepped out into the hall, and by the grim look on his face, he wasn't there to congratulate us. The confrontation was inevitable, given that he still didn't completely trust me.

"I need ta talk t'Spiky."

Tifa gave him a _look_ that clearly stated the big man was in for it if I ended up perforated by gunfire, but he levelly met her glare. Then she provided another warning by going up on tip-toe and planting a lingering kiss on my lips before sashaying down the hall, her hips swaying in the manner of a well-satisfied woman. She looked back before she entered the room; I waved, but Barret just grunted. My throat was pinned to the wall by the metal barrel of his gun-arm before the door fully closed; wincing, I resisted the urge to test the conductivity of his weapon with a shot of Bolt, and waited.

"If yer jus' playin' wi' 'er, I'll kill ya." Barret meant it; I hadn't seen that menacing fire in his eyes since the day that the Plate came down.

Pushing at his weapon so I could breathe, never mind talk, I growled, "I don't 'play' – not where Tifa's concerned."

His expression remained thunderous, and I suddenly clued in that there was more to this than Barret being protective of an AVALANCHE member – he'd been Tifa's guardian and father figure for the past five years, and she was especially dear to him for her relationship with Marlene.

Despite that, _I_ had first claim on Tifa, and it was time he understood. "I've watched over Tifa since I was six years old – now I have an even _better_ reason."

Barret curled his lip. "_Don't_ screw up," he snarled as he moved away, releasing the pressure on my windpipe at the last second.

"Not planning on it."

"An' another thing, Spiky – try ta not let the whole fucking _building_ know what yer doing nex' time? Could hear ya out in th' fucking hall!"

Rubbing my throat, I smirked. "Just means I was very _thorough_, if you catch my drift."

Multiple muzzles revolved in my face. "Shut the hell up, Spiky. Ya got a classy gal – try ta deserve 'er."

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

When I entered the room behind Barret, Tifa was seated on the side of her bed, her cheeks still stained a delicate shade of pink. Aerith appeared somewhat tetchy; I was on the receiving end of a markedly frosty glare when I wished her good night. Red actually _smirked_ at me before shaking his head; the bathroom acoustics must have been outstanding.

Tifa unfolded her long legs and stood up as I stepped between our beds. Her hands landed on my chest, and she carefully inspected me for visible damage before again kissing me. It was more of a 'welcome home' sort of kiss, and I looked forward to enjoying them on a daily basis. Stashing my sword, armour and boots beneath my bed, I pulled off my sweater; Tifa touched my arm. When I glanced over, I saw that she was holding a needle, thread and the buttons from my fly.

Nodding, I dropped trou and handed them to her before sliding under the blankets on my bed. I'd thought about sitting down beside her, but I wasn't entirely sure that I'd be able to control my libido to avoid an embarrassing bulge. Propping myself up against the headboard, I watched her nimble fingers repair the damage while admiring the way that her river of hair fell over her shoulders and parted around her breasts, showcasing her budded nipples under the thin nightshirt. She finished the job by biting off the loose threads with her white teeth, folded my trousers and stacked them on top of my sweater, then added them to the very small pile of her clothing.

Tucking herself into bed, she lay on her side facing me, the length of her hair swept forward and pouring over the side of her mattress like a dark waterfall until it pooled on the floorboards. Her expression was wistful; swallowing hard, I reached across the space between our beds until we clasped hands. The next time we found ourselves in an inn, we were having a room of our own, _dammit_, where we could be as noisy _and_ naked as we wanted.

As soon as the lights were out, Tifa slipped across the aisle to join me. The bed was narrow, but we managed to arrange ourselves more or less comfortably, and I was able to fully indulge my new-found addiction to stroking Tifa's hair while she nestled against my chest, making these contented little humming sounds. Barret was going to have fits when he found us entwined the next morning, but it wasn't like we were _doing_ anything... although I did briefly wonder how many more condoms Tifa had in her possession, and if they were within reach.

Quite late that night, as Tifa dreamed on my shoulder, it belatedly occurred to me that she hadn't been _teasing_ me with her hair-brushing for the past month... she'd been trying to _seduce_ me. The 'accidentally' misplaced hairbrush, the convenient condom – she decided to risk everything tonight. _That's_ why her smile was like a sunburst when I told her we were for keeps; I wasn't the only one who'd had a wish come true. Mentally smacking myself for being so dense and making her wait so long, I cuddled her closer and thanked Shiva for Tifa's persistence, because I must have been driving her _insane_ by not picking up on her cues.

I _told_ you she was a conniving little wench.

And she's _mine_. Got that?

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**


	8. Echoes

**Disclaimer:** Definitely not mine; always returned to Square Enix.

**A/N: **Happy Birthday to Kitsune13/TamLin! Thank you for all your assistance with the bunnies!

**Warnings:** Fluff with a dash of angst. Just for flavouring, mind.

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Echoes**

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

The voices kept shouting.

He couldn't ignore them, and he couldn't outrun them – not here, not now. Not in _this_ place.

In the shadows of the cobblestoned street, Cloud staggered slightly as the shouting inside his head became more insistent, more painful. Propping himself against a half-timbered wall, he pressed the heels of his hands against his temples, attempting to subdue the incessant noise, letting out a pained groan when he failed.

There was something about _this_ Nibelheim that made his skin crawl, made his stomach twist, made him want to turn tail and _run_...

Groaning again, he pushed off from the wall and continued down the street, half-blinded by the all-consuming pain, unwilling to let the rest of his team see him like this. He was supposed to be the leader, the unstoppable SOLDIER who destroyed monsters with a few well-placed strikes of his mighty sword... not the pathetic weakling who couldn't even _walk_ straight because he had a headache.

If they knew, they'd lose all respect for him.

If _she_ knew, would she still want him to be her hero?

Reeling into the town square, Cloud squinted up at the rebuilt water tower, its dark mass blocking out the stars. Stumbling over his own boots – although he blamed the convex surface of the cobblestones – he made his way to the structure. Climbing the rugged timbers gave him something to concentrate on, temporarily driving the pain to the edges of his consciousness. Once he reached the platform supporting the reservoir, he paced around the curved structure, looking out over the roofs of the new Nibelheim. The air seemed less suffocating up here, and he breathed deeply, hoping to clear his head.

The menacing spikes of Mount Nibel carved a sharp-edged silhouette; Cloud wondered if the reactor was still running. As his vision cleared, a ruined building squatting at the base of the mountain emerged from the shadows, and he viscerally recoiled. Fear slithered down his spine, wound through his guts and _yanked_...

His knees gave way and he fell to the planking, his arms wrapped around his middle as he fought spiralling nausea. _That_ place – the ShinRa Mansion – something about it screamed even louder than the voices in his head. Pain. Suffering. _Evil_. Every one of his instincts was shrilling to _stay away_. _Run._ _Don't look back_.

Wiping the sweat from his face with shaking hands, Cloud pushed himself upright, leaning back against the reservoir. His legs really didn't want to work, but he forced them to move, edging sideways until he was facing in a different direction and _that_ place was out of view. Glancing upwards, he noted the overhanging eaves of the tank's roof, and on impulse, turned and jumped, gripping the shingles. Hanging for a moment to test its strength, he pulled himself up using only his arms, the burn in his muscles allowing him to focus.

Sitting cross-legged on the conical roof, he concentrated on controlling his breathing, resolutely not thinking about _that_ place. Yuffie wanted to check it out tomorrow, because as soon as she heard 'mansion', she was gleefully counting the potential loot. Tomorrow, in the sunlight, with his team at his back, it wouldn't be that bad, right?

_Right._

His enhanced hearing picked up the sound of footsteps on the cobblestones, coming from the direction of the inn. Heavy boots worn by someone who walked with an inherent lightness of foot, and when a metallic _cling_ announced armour plating scuffing paving stone, he identified the person wearing them. Tracking Tifa's progress across the town square by ear alone, Cloud listened to her purposeful stride slow as she approached something, then came to a complete stop somewhere beneath him.

Craning his neck, he watched from above as the dark-haired woman emerged from the shelter of the water tower's base and slowly walked towards the two houses directly opposite from his perch. Coming to a stop in front of the right-hand house, she tilted back her head and looked up at the facade. He couldn't see her face, but he was willing to bet her expression was as stricken as earlier that day, when they'd found Nibelheim apparently whole and untouched... but populated by complete strangers who'd never heard of either of them.

As well as flitting ghosts, who were once people but were now merely dark-robed drones.

Another shiver went down his spine, but he concentrated on Tifa. She had stepped forward, flattening her palm against the front door that looked exactly like _her_ front door, but definitely _wasn't_. New people lived there, calling themselves the Harts in a creepy echo of Tifa's surname, but one thing Cloud had noticed was the absence of children in this home as well as all the others. Throughout the new Nibelheim, not a single child played or squabbled or laughed. The school had also been rebuilt, but it was empty; desks sat in neat rows, wearing a tell-tale coating of dust.

It was as if happiness had been outlawed. He wouldn't put it past ShinRa.

Tifa dropped her hand away from the panel, clenching her fist at her sides, before moving towards the house on the left. She paused, then looked up, probably at the gable window that was an exact duplicate of _her_ bedroom window, but one that had _never_ been opened to let the music from a piano fill the warm air on a summer night.

While most of Cloud's memories were... _blurred_ around the edges, some were crystal-clear and so _real_ that he could taste, smell, hear and almost touch them. Laying on his bed beneath his open window, listening to Tifa practice her scales and arpeggios barely twenty feet away while imagining that she was playing especially for him was one of those special memories, the ones he kept locked deep within his heart.

Tifa then moved closer to the house that pretended to be his family home, touching the brick facade with its intact mortar. When it had been his house, the mortar was crumbling, because his mother didn't have the money to fix it – and he'd left before doing the job for her. Cloud rubbed the back of his neck, a guilty pang in his heart. He was old enough to carry a gun for ShinRa, but had used the excuse that he was 'too young' to help his mother with such an important task.

He heard Tifa sigh, watched her head bow, and then she turned away from the houses and strode towards the tower. Thinking she would pass right under and return to the inn, Cloud was startled when he detected small tremors shaking the frame. A few moments later, Tifa pulled herself up on the wooden platform and seated herself on the edge, her booted feet dangling in space. Pulling a blanket marked with the inn's symbol around her shoulders, she continued gazing at the two houses, and he was willing to bet she was biting her lip in that way she had when she was trying to hold back her emotions. He was equally sure that under the blanket, she was twisting her fingers together like she did when she was under stress. The Tifa he remembered from before had been open and bright with the sunniest smile... now she was much more guarded, more careful. Her smiles now barely kindled her ember eyes – instead, the only time they truly blazed was in the heat of battle.

She sighed heavily again and looked up, towards the stars. Tears were shining on her cheeks. Cloud wondered if she was thinking of their promise, all those years ago, and again rubbed the back of his neck. The first time she was hurt, he wasn't strong enough to stop it from happening; the second time, he was too late. That was another one of his sharply-focused memories – when she opened her eyes and smilingly told him she was happy he'd kept his promise on that bloody day in the reactor.

He wondered if she needed a hero now.

Knowing it was a Very Bad Idea to startle a martial arts expert with lightning-fast reflexes, he rapped smartly on the shingle beside his boot to draw her attention, then stuck his head over the edge of the roof, hoping that she would recognize his spiky-haired silhouette against the stars.

"C-Cloud?"

"Yep." He showed off a little by taking a firm hold on the eaves, and then executing a fairly controlled forward somersault over the edge. When he was fully extended, he let go and landed with a soft thump on the platform. Dusting his hands, he seated himself next to her and pretended to not see the way she was hastily trying to wipe away the evidence of her tears. Her smile was more than a little wobbly, and her eyes more than damp, but he didn't comment on it. For once, the SOLDIER didn't draw attention to her anguish, thereby not giving her an opportunity to clam up and change the subject. Instead, Cloud waited, swinging his legs, his hands resting loosely in his lap.

"W-were you expecting anything like _this_?" Tifa finally asked, her gesture encompassing the entire rebuilt town.

"Nope."

"B-But you were part of ShinRa for so long – weren't there any rumours?"

When he shook his head in answer, she knotted her fingers, her shoulders bowed with the weight of grief. Cloud swallowed hard, and because it seemed like the right thing to do, was about to reach over and soothe that fretful motion by taking her hand into his own... when he stopped himself. Is that what a SOLDIER would do? Or would he tell her that ShinRa would _also_ pay for this atrocity and that she should leave it to him? It sounded heroic, but...

Her badly-muffled sob changed everything.

The little boy who had loved his pretty little neighbour, and who had wanted so badly to protect her when she cried for her mother all those years ago, pushed aside the SOLDIER and wrapped his arm around Tifa's shoulders. "It's okay," he whispered, pulling her close enough that her hair tickled his lips, hoping he could make the tears go away.

When she let out a choked cry and turned into his shoulder, the little boy gave way to the teenager who had loved the beautiful, bright-eyed girl next door, and who had gone off to the big city in order to become someone who would impress her. Someone who was fast enough, strong enough and brave enough, who would know exactly how to comfort her and take away her tears...

The SOLDIER briefly took over, moving them all away from the edge of the platform and its fifty-foot-drop until their back was safely against the reservoir, then lifted Tifa into his lap. However, it was the tentative teenager who protectively enfolded her in his arms as if she was made of fragile porcelain. The little boy petted her hair, worrying over the sobs shaking her entire frame. The teenager simply held her close, resting his cheek against her head, while the SOLDIER...

No, _not_ the SOLDIER.

The _man_ who loved the dark-haired woman was aware of her curves as well as her despair, and brushed her bangs aside, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. When Tifa raised her head, searching his face, he tenderly wiped away her tears and noted the tiny sparks kindling in her sombre gaze. "It's all right. I'm here," he whispered, and saw her eyes come alive for the first time in far too long.

When she hid her face in his chest and curled her fingers into his sweater, the man respectfully caressed her, smoothing his hands down her back to her hip and up to her shoulder, adjusting his hold to tuck her even closer against him, as if he could prevent the hurt from reaching her. "I've got you," he murmured and she clung to him like he was her anchor as fresh tears dampened his sweater.

She had no idea that she was _his_ rock, his touchstone - the reason why he stayed instead of moving on after the first reactor job, because when he felt like he was going to come apart at the seams because those _other_ voices were scraping him raw inside... just one quiet smile, or the lightest of touches on his arm was enough to ground him, to bring him peace.

He never wanted to let go.

Noticing that despite the storm currently wracking her emotions, Tifa seemed very comfortable in his arms, Cloud hoped that she wouldn't try to restore the previous distance between them once this moment was over. Just in case, he spent the next several minutes memorizing everything about her – her alluring scent, her tempting warmth, the heavy silk of her hair flowing between his fingers. When the tears finally turned to stuttered breathing and she shifted in his grip, it wasn't to push away. Instead, she moved only enough so that her words brushed across his throat.

"Even if we win this fight," she mumbled, "We don't have homes or families to go back to." He grunted an agreement. Tifa sighed heavily and remained silent for a long while before whispering, "What will we do?"

She sounded so desperately sad that Cloud blurted out, "We stick together. No matter what."

Silent again for several moments, Tifa murmured, "Like a family." Squirming until he reluctantly loosened his grip, she wiped her face and sat up straighter so she could see him. "What about... after?"

He wanted to say that _she_ was his home, but wasn't sure how that would sound, so instead settled for, "We'll worry about that once we've won."

Tifa bit her lip, searching his expression. "Together?" she hesitantly, hopefully asked.

"I promised to protect you, didn't I? No expiry date."

It was the honest answer, if somewhat cocky, but Tifa certainly seemed to think it was the _right_ one, because she leaned in and kissed his cheek before sliding her arms around him and hugging firmly. Cloud tightened his embrace, his lips grazing the soft skin in the crook of her neck and felt her tremble. Repeating the touch, but lingering a little to test her reaction, he was encouraged by the way she arched her neck, just a little.

Still, he wanted to be sure. Being more comfortable with tangibles, with following orders, he was blunt. "Tifa. Can I kiss you?"

Her blush was plainly evident, even by the faint star-shine. "Um... yes?"

Made cautious by the uncertainty, he pressed, "You sure?"

This time she nodded rapidly, and there was no doubting the hope in her expression. Lightly cupping the back of Tifa's head, Cloud gently, carefully pressed his lips to hers. She responded eagerly, taking him a little by surprise, especially when she made a small noise of protest when he pulled back.

"Another?" she breathlessly asked. "You owed me that one."

"Owed you? Huh?"

"You didn't kiss me the first time we met on the water tower."

"I was _supposed_ to kiss you?"

"Heroes are supposed to kiss the girl."

"Oh. I didn't know there were _rules_." Grinning, Cloud used his grip on her hair to tilt up Tifa's face and kiss her, this time with more confidence. This one was even better than the first – light contact quickly becoming more intense, more heated until her tongue-tip teased his lower lip and he let her in. They quickly lost all track of time while exploring each other's mouths, until the night wind picked up, tugging at their hair and raising goose-bumps on any exposed skin.

"We should go inside," he reluctantly suggested, not wanting to lose this new-found closeness but not really wanting her to catch cold, either.

"Just a little longer?" Tifa pleaded, then opened the blanket so they were both swaddled in warmth and Cloud happily went along with it. They shared several more sensuous kisses, but he finally had to break off the delicious contact before he did something rash. Tucking her under his chin, he cuddled her close and simply basked in the moment. The voices had fallen silent in Tifa's presence, and he savoured the ability to think clearly for the first time in too long.

Glancing up at the spangled sky, the little boy egged the teenager into whispering, "I promise to protect you," but it was the man who sealed the pledge with a deeply tender kiss. There were stars in Tifa's eyes when they finally came up for air, and Cloud decided that he rather liked the way they sparkled.

At that moment, he was _sure_ he'd be able to keep his word.

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**


	9. Restraint

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em; Square Enix and assorted licensees have that pleasure.**  
**  
**A/N: **Written forLiveJournal's SpringKink comm and the May 2012 round of prompts. Much of the dialogue stolenated lock, stock and punctuation from the game script. Thanks to Kitsune13/TamLin and Ranuel for their beta awesomeness!

**Prompt: **_Final Fantasy Dissidia Duodecim_, Tifa/Cloud, Reward, "Is there anything I could do for you? After all, you did help me out."

**Warning(s):** Heavy doses of angsty WAFF. Keep a toothbrush handy.

**Summary: **Letting her walk away is the hardest thing he's ever done.

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф ****Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф** **Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Restraint**

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф ****Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф****Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**  


"Is there anything I could do for you, Cloud? After all, you did help me out." She bounced lightly on her booted toes, her gloved hands clasped behind her back, her vivid eyes as bright as her smile.

He swallowed hard, still feeling dizzy from the jolt of recognition that crackled through his body when she gave him her name and called him a hero. _Tifa._ Emotions flooded through him, warm, tender and yearning, and he shifted his feet because his knees were shaking so badly that he was afraid he might lose his balance.

For her own safety, he should send her on her way, and quickly... _but_...

His heart wouldn't let him. Not without...

"A kiss."

She blinked rapidly several times, her smile fading to uncertainty. Cloud kept his gaze steady, his stance neutral, as he gruffly added, "Just one." Tifa bit her lip, regarding him through her bangs as she weighed his audacious request; she rubbed one foot against the other in a gesture so familiar that a lump rose in his throat. He wouldn't blame her for rejecting him, since he'd falsely claimed to not know her, then reminded her that they were enemies... _but_...

"All right."

It was his turn to blink. Her smile was more than a little tremulous as she straightened and closed the distance between them until she was right in front of him, so close that he could smell the warm floral scent of her hair, see the scarlet flecks enlivening her dark eyes. His knees weakened again. Tifa rested her fingertips on the watered steel of his breastplate, searching his expression, before committing herself and rising up on her toes. Despite feeling like he was frozen in place, Cloud couldn't tear his gaze away from her lips until his eyes slipped closed of their own accord when her exquisitely soft, warm mouth tenderly pressed against his.

A heartbeat later, his arms snapped around her, pulling her close, prolonging the sweet contact with almost desperate need. She must have been surprised, considering his earlier standoffishness, but Tifa didn't fight him. He exulted in the soft sounds she made as her arms slipped up around his neck, his heart thumping irregularly. His hands moved of their own accord into familiar positions on her body, one burying itself in her silky hair, the other flattening and sliding across her back. It was a comfortable hold, one that indicated accustomed intimacy and deep affection.

His scalp tingled as her fingers tickled the short hairs on his nape and stroked through his spikes. Tifa relaxed into him, her mouth softening against his and her lips parting slightly; Cloud took her up on the invitation. It was like their first kiss all over again, except better because that time he'd been too nervous to really lose himself in the moment. This time might be too _dangerous_ to lose himself, what with their old enemy running around loose, but he didn't know when he'd be able to hold her again. The thought had his arms tightening, his kisses becoming more aggressive until she broke free just enough to protest, "Too rough!"

"Sorry," he whispered, nuzzling her flushed cheek. "I... _sorry_."

"I like the way you hold me," she murmured, returning the gentle caress. "It feels... right, somehow." The lump returned to his throat as she nestled closer and sighed, "This is going to sound weird, but you feel like _home_."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Cloud tried to not cling and failed. "Yeah."

"Um... are we still enemies?"

He pressed his lips to her temple. "We're supposed to be."

"Do you _really_ expect me to think of you as an enemy – after this?"

"You sure better try," he said brusquely. "Once you start second-guessing, you're done for." Clasping her to his heart one last time, Cloud forced himself to release her. "You should head back and join your friends." Soulful ember-red eyes searched his expression before Tifa also let go and stepped back; he almost whimpered from the loss of contact.

"I hope... you don't expect me to fight you right now."

"I'm not in a fighting mood." It took every ounce of restraint he possessed to move further away. "You should leave, while you still have the chance."

"Will I see you again?"

"You will... but the next time we meet, we'll be enemies. I won't go easy on you." He hated himself for saying it, but it was for her own safety.

Her expression filled with sadness. "Thanks for the warning. Goodbye, Cloud."

"Goodbye, Tifa." Letting her walk away was the hardest thing he'd ever done, and his heart went with her. Squaring his shoulders, Cloud headed off in the other direction, towards Chaos' citadel. Before Tifa regained her memories and lost her will to fight – just like him – he had to act.

He just hoped he would be in time.

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**


	10. BestLaid Plans

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em; just borrowing.

**A/N: **Written for LiveJournal's Springkink community and the May 2012 round of prompts, which included_Final Fantasy VII_; Cloud/Tifa: Quiet sex – The last thing he needed was Barret lecturing them about being loud fic is a sort-of continuation of 'Entangled', in that it takes place a few weeks after the events of that fic and in the same universe... and Barret's even less happy. Thanks to Kitsune13/Tam Lin and Ranuel for the beta!

**Warning(s):** Citrus content and general naughtiness.

** Ф**

**Best-Laid Plans**

** Ф**

"Are you _sure_ about this?"

"It was either this or make the others wait outside the other room – and you know how Barret gets."

"It seems... kinda cramped."

Unbuckling my belts and shucking my armour, I smirked. "Don't need a lot of room for what we're gonna be doing."

"Sleeping?" Tifa teased, peeling off her gloves and arm protectors.

I gave her a slow smile. "Not for a while."

Tifa's glance dropped to the bulge straining my fly buttons, and blushed a little before considering the narrow mattress taking up most of the converted broom closet's floor space. There was a window so small it might have once been a vent; inspecting the ducting hanging very close above, she said, "I'm afraid that you're going to bang your head."

"Oh, my 'head' will definitely be banging _something_..." Looping my arm around her waist, I pulled her in for long, deep, wet kiss. It had been a _crappy_ day and I was looking forward to it getting a whole lot better as soon as we were both naked.

"Just not a headboard," Tifa giggled breathily, arching her back in a most provocative way as she yanked her tank top over her head. "On the other side of the wall from Barret."

"No loose headboards, no busted bedframes..." I groaned into her throat, thoroughly enjoying the way her nipples hardened under my thumbs as I cupped generous handfuls of her bosom. Clinging to my shoulders, Tifa slowly ground herself against my erection until balance became an issue. Pulling her with me as I backed up against the wall, I rapidly removed what remained of her clothing while she just as quickly freed my erection and began firmly pumping.

"No s-sound-amplifying b-bathroom tile, either," she hissed when I tongued her nipple, causing her grip to slacken and the arousing rhythm to falter, but she made up for that a few seconds later.

"The last thing I need is another lecture from B-B-Barr... _gods_!" Scrabbling, I fought to stay upright when her hot mouth closed over _very_ sensitive flesh and dangerously weakened my knees. Tifa hummed deep in her throat, possibly in acknowledgement, but the effect on my arousal was instantaneous. I let out a guttural cry and bucked helplessly, grabbing a handful of her hair. Tifa pressed my hips back against the wall – I didn't mean to choke her - and took a breather before setting to with a will; watching and experiencing her enthusiastic attentions took me over the edge so fast and hard that I screamed.

My legs gave up trying to keep me vertical and I slid down the wall into an awkward crouch, my knees splayed wide, my trousers bunched around my ankles. Completely dazed, all I could do was mumble incoherently as Tifa nibbled her way up my body, her erect nipples rubbing deliciously against my skin. Mouthing the pulse point in my throat and dragging another groan out of me, she was about to move away when I tightened my grip on her hair and pulled her into a kiss.

Tasting myself in her mouth was a huge turn-on, and I tugged her closer. Tifa gasped against my lips, then sucked in a sharp breath when I gently fingered her. Rising upright onto her knees, Tifa shook back her hair and pushed her breast against my mouth. Hanging onto my shoulders, she moaned loudly as she vigorously rode my fingers until she suddenly curled inward, her fingertips digging into my skin hard enough to bruise as she cried out. I waited until her body relaxed, savouring her delicious shudder as I withdrew my touch, then gathered her up into my arms and clumsily shuffled the short distance to the mattress. Depositing her on it, I yanked off my boots and trousers and crawled in after her.

_Shiva._

Tifa was soft and warm and smelled so damned _good_ as she snuggled into me. In the subdued light from the tiny window, her eyes were so dark they appeared black, the burnished red reduced to a thin rim. Tangling great handfuls of her silky hair while we kissed, I enjoyed the contrast of her velvety skin and firm muscles – no other woman could _possibly_ feel so amazing, unless they also happened to be a martial artist of her calibre. Her hands tracing lazy circles on my back, her tongue slowly stroking mine, Tifa sighed and nestled closer as if looking for sleep.

Yeah, _right_.

Kissing a broad path down her body, lingering in the warm valley between her breasts, I made her giggle by dipping my tongue into her navel, but she stilled when I moved even lower. Tasting the ridge defining her hip, I licked a slow swirl on her inner thigh, then looked up. Tifa bit her lip in anticipation, her expression avid. Smirking, I nuzzled into her short curls and curled my tongue around her hidden nub; she let out a long, low whine and her hips urgently undulated.

Her hands were in my hair, tugging, but I refused to be hurried; I'd waited too long to be with her today to rush. Besides, I loved hearing my name strung out over three syllables as she pleaded, rocking her hips against my mouth. Tifa has _exceptionally_ strong thighs, and I'd quickly learned to keep her legs restrained when going down on her. She dislocated my shoulder the first time from the force of her orgasm, although we blamed the injury on the bed breaking. Barret had been _royally_ pissed after that incident, because the rest of the team was staying in the room directly below ours and he'd had a bad flashback to the Sector 7 Plate when we crashed to the floor right over his head. We never mentioned the bullets we had to dig out of my leg.

Tifa was whimpering and moaning, so sensitized that I could make her squirm simply by blowing on her aroused flesh. "Cloud... _please_...!" This time when she pulled on my hair, I slid up her body, lapping and kissing her sweat-gleamed skin, flicking her nipples with my tongue while she frantically rubbed herself against my belly. Fumbling for a condom, I admired the picture she made, her flushed skin glowing against the halo of black hair spreading across the bedding. She crooned my name again when I rubbed the head of my safely-sheathed erection through her slick folds before taking her in one long, smooth slide. The overwhelming intimacy of being so deeply joined with the woman I loved tore a growl out of my throat and I curled possessively around her.

Breathing hard to control myself, because every fibre of my being was screaming to take her hard and fast, I had just managed to pull back from the edge when Tifa's legs locked around my hips and she rocked furiously against me. I gave up and matched her tempo, watching her through my lashes as she arched helplessly upwards, her eyes closing as her mouth opened and she came fully undone with a piercing wail.

As her body rippled around mine, I pounded into her until I pinned her hips to the mattress, shouting my release into her hair. I was still heaving air into my lungs, almost deafened by the thunder of our heartbeats, when Tifa whispered, "Is that... _cheering_?"

"Huh?" Forcing myself to concentrate when all I wanted to do was pass out in her arms, I wearily propped myself up on my elbows in order to listen. It was faint, but there was no doubt about it... there was a raucous crowd somewhere close by celebrating something. It wasn't until multiple voices started rowdily chanting my name that we realized with dawning horror exactly _what_ achievement was being applauded.

"The _ducting_," Tifa gasped, covering her mouth with both hands. "It must have carried the sounds... oh, sweet _Shiva_!"

"_Shit_," I groaned. Tifa started giggling, probably out of embarrassment, but it was infectious. Hugging her, I chuckled, "Maybe we should go out there and take a bow?"

"Not on your life!" Her eyes sparkling, Tifa kissed me, and I forgot about our situation... at least until a metal-clad gun-arm hammered on the door.

"_Spiky_!"

Unless he ripped the panel off its hinges, there was no way Barret was coming in – the Buster made a well-nigh impregnable barrier. I was about to drag on some clothes and go face him when Tifa pulled me back. Ducking under the pipes, she approached the door; I was entranced by the way her long hair both concealed and revealed her gorgeous curves. Hell, her _breathing_ entrances me, I have it so bad for her.

"Barret?"

He settled down as soon as he heard her voice instead of mine; I could picture him running his hand over his flat-top as he undoubtedly reconsidered his word choice. "The whole goddamn bar an' half th' street heard ya!"

"Sorry, Barret. We'll try to be quieter." She said it demurely enough, but she was smirking cheekily at the same time, and I had to muffle my laugh in the bedding.

"You two fools are gonna be the death o' me," he grumbled. Tifa waited until he had trundled off, then scampered back and dove under the blankets. Sighing happily as she fitted herself against me, she cuddled under my chin for a few moments before popping up wearing a shyly naughty grin.

"How about an encore?"

** Ф**


End file.
